Geese and How to Care for Them
by TheDodoBird
Summary: The 'sequel' to 'Miss Trinket and a Mr. Abernathy' - this is a series of one-shots about Haymitch and Effie's life after the events of that story as well those from 'Time and What's Left of It.' Will it lead to something else? Maybe!
1. Impossible

_**The official first installment of 'Geese ...'! I thought I'd post this - then go on hiatus. So here's the first and I'll see you all again towards the end of July/early August!**_

* * *

"Why'd Mrs. Abernathy go to the Capitol?" Linus asked. He was sitting on the sofa with a coloring book on his lap - crayons spread out on the cushion next to him.

Haymitch looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "Hm? Oh … she was doing a favor for a friend."

More specifically, she was doing a favor for Plutarch. Effie knew he wouldn't have asked unless he needed the help and having uncovered old Escort files - he needed an old Escort. So she made a deal to go for a week.

Haymitch wasn't pleased - neither was Effie, but she did owe Plutarch in some ways. It led to a fight - one Effie ultimately won, but still one Haymitch felt guilty over. They had left on a bad note. He had been angry and Effie sick with the flu.

But with Linus coming every day to keep him company - which was starting to grate on Haymitch a little because he knew Mrs. Grenning was sending him for that very reason … 'company' - he couldn't really say much. Or let on what he was feeling.

Haymitch didn't even tell Katniss or Peeta, who were both a bit worried about Effie's decision to help Plutarch. It was understandable, of course, but she shouldn't have felt obligated.

Haymitch then reasoned that maybe it was the fight. Maybe it was him. Not his drinking - he'd gotten better at that … hadn't he? He must've. But Effie was stubborn. Effie had always been stubborn. And if she was going to do something -

His thoughts were cut short when Linus perked up, hearing the front door opening. He flew off the sofa and ran to the door, wrapping his arms around Effie's waste excitedly - wanting to show her the picture he had been working on.

"Oh, it's lovely Linus," Effie said, her hand gently running through the curls atop his head. "Has Mr. Abernathy been keeping you company?"

Linus nodded enthusiastically and went on to tell Effie all about their adventure with a goose that had escaped its pen. Effie listened intently - ooh-ing and ahh-ing at just the right times. Linus would be late for his dinner if he didn't leave soon, though, so Effie saw him to the door after making sure he had all of his crayons with him.

"Tell me you love me."

Effie felt Haymitch's arms slip around her, his head bend down to bury his face in the red curls that had at one point in the day been pinned back. Effie turned around in his embrace. "Of course I love you," she said, stroking his back gently. "Why? What happened?"

"Just … missed you," he said. "And … I was out of line when you left. I didn't mean to … I know you're your own person and … that kind of stuff."

Effie suddenly clutched him tighter.

"I was sick," she said. "And you were worried."

"Better now?"

Effie only nodded - not knowing if he could tell if she was or not. She leaned her head against his.

"I'm sorry I had to send Peeta -"

Effie cut him off with a kiss. "I don't care. You were busy anyway."

Haymitch's brow furrowed. "Are you crying?"

Effie shook her head, but a tear slipped down her cheek. Haymitch reached up and wiped it away with his thumb.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"Nothing," Effie laughed. "Nothing at all. I just … do you … do you remember what they told me? After I was found and …"

Haymitch looked at her strangely. "They said a lot of things, sweetheart."

"And … and one of those things … one of the bigger things … one of the things they said I couldn't have … that there was damage and -"

"Effie …"

Effie bit her lip, tears streaked her cheeks.

"You were worried," she said. "So I … I went to see a doctor in the Capitol and … it wasn't the flu."

"You're …"

Effie nodded. "I … I didn't know how I was going to tell you -"

"A baby?"

"Is it … is that all right? I don't really know what -"

"Eff … if … if this world was like it used to be then yeah. We'd look at options. But … if you want this -"

"I do," Effie said quickly. "I do and I never thought I would want something so much, Haymitch. I never thought that I'd … ever want this. But now … with you … the impossibility and … yes … yes, I do." Effie kissed him. "And you? I need to know -"

"We're having a baby."

Effie finally let her tears get the better of her. She wrapped her arms around Haymitch's neck, letting him lift her off the ground in one of his great, overwhelming embraces that she had been missing in the Capitol - one she looked forward to coming home.

And now … home was going to mean something entirely new.


	2. Announcement 1

_**And 'Geese ...' has officially started!**_

* * *

"Do we plan on telling anyone?" Haymitch asked once he found Effie pacing around in one of the empty rooms upstairs.

"Hm?" She looked up from her thoughts. "Tell … oh! Not yet, Haymitch. I'm not very far along and -"

"Eff -"

"We'll wait. Three months. That's all."

Haymitch sighed and leaned against the doorpost. "What're you doing?"

"Trying to figure out which room would work for a nursery."

"Any of them, sweetheart. Just point to one."

Effie ignored him. "The closest to our room, maybe? That way we could hear her -"

"Her?"

"It's better than calling the child 'it' - don't you think?"

"You think it - I mean 'she's a girl?"

Effie shrugged. "Maybe. Why? Wouldn't you want a girl?"

"I don't care what we're havin', princess, as long as she's healthy and happy. A boy wouldn't be the end of the world though."

Effie laughed as Haymitch wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"If it's a boy then I'll have two of you ganging up on me and, if it's a girl, you'll do whatever she asks you to. I can see it now."

"You think?"

Effie nodded and put his hands over her stomach.

"Can't feel anything," he said.

"Well, not yet, you idiot!"

They kissed.

"I think this is the room," said Haymitch. Effie agreed.

Their lips were about to meet again when the telephone rang downstairs. Haymitch groaned and reluctantly let his arms fall away from Effie, who went to answer it.

When she was gone, he looked around the room. He suddenly felt a crushing sense of being overwhelmed. There was so much to do for the room - paint, find furniture, then clothes and diapers and whatever else went with …

A baby.

They were having a baby.

"Haymitch?"

"Yeah?" he called back.

* * *

"You're fucking kidding me, Effie - you gave the man enough of your time."

"He's backed up, Haymitch. And really … the papers I got to were the tip of the iceberg."

"So you always planned on going back?"

"No!" Effie followed him out of the kitchen and into the front room.

"You don't owe them anything!" Haymitch said, turning on his heel. Effie almost collided him with. "You're not going back."

"I … I already told Plutarch -"

"Already told him what?"

"Christ, Haymitch, lower your voice."

"What'd you tell him, Eff? That you'll more than happily go back to the Capitol and work as their little clown again? To parade around and …" Haymitch's voice faltered.

Effie's eyes were filled with tears - she was trying to hold them back, but it was useless.

"Oh … oh - Eff … I -"

"Just shut up." Effie turned from him, her arms crossed tight.

Haymitch cursed and kicked one of the side tables causing the lamp on it to tumble off and smash. "Shit …"

* * *

Katniss only barely listened when Peeta said he'd go over and clean up the lamp. She waved him out of the door - still staring at Haymitch who had parked himself in their kitchen, nursing a full bottle of beer.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Yeah - uh huh. What happened?"

"She's … he's got her going back to the fucking Capitol."

"Plutarch?"

Haymitch nodded, running his thumb around the lip of the bottle.

"Paperwork. Some shit like that. Whatever it was she was doing the other week."

Katniss sighed. "So you broke a lamp?"

"I didn't mean to. Kicked the damn table and …" He shook his head. "I shouldn't have shouted."

"You were angry. You are angry."

"Yeah but …"

"You shouldn't have smashed the -"

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"All right!" Katniss nodded to his beer. "Are you going to actually drink that or stare at it?"

Haymitch pushed it away and stood up, walking out the door without another word. He pushed his hands into his pockets and went against the wind - letting the cold hit him full force.

"Here."

He looked to his side and saw Katniss had caught up with him. She pushed one of Peeta's coats into his hands.

"Put it on."

And they walked together in silence as the sun slowly started sinking.


	3. Announcement 2

_**Thank you guys so very much for all your reviews and visits! It makes me so happy to be back!**_

* * *

"You don't have to -"

"I don't mind, Effie." Peeta picked up the last few shards of glass that came from the broken light bulb.

"He isn't hurt, is he?"

"Nah - he said he just kicked the table."

Effie's arms were still crossed tight around her chest, though now she was wearing a heavier cardigan to keep out the cold.

"Are you really going back to the Capitol?"

"I told Plutarch a week out of each month for a little while. Just to get those papers sorted. He does need help. It's been a while - yes - but there's still so much." Effie ran a hand through her hair and sat on the stairs.

"Well, if anyone can organize anything, it's you."

"I wouldn't go if I didn't think it'd help and … I don't want to go. I really don't. But I owe -"

"Listen, Effie, you don't owe them. You know that. First you take the fall for them. Then they prop you up to keep the show going. Then you're treated like a criminal - kept locked up in the Capitol still. I don't think you owe them anything."

Effie wiped her eyes. "I shouldn't go."

Peeta stood. "No. I mean … I guess, if you go, make sure you're going because you want to help. Not because you feel as though you owe it to them."

Effie knew he was right.

She also knew that she did want to help. There was little she could do in Twelve - there was more she could do for it in the Capitol. Those papers could give families some peace: bodies that had never been 'recovered' were still in Capitol vaults, letters home that were never sent, pictures of smiles that …

Effie suddenly broke down in tears.

Peeta, with his bucket of glass, hurried to her, but she gently pushed him away.

"I'm going to be sick," she muttered, before grabbing the bucket from him and vomiting into it. She coughed hard and more of her dinner came up. Her limbs were shaking - her face pale.

"Effie -"

"It's fine," she said, her voice hoarse. "It's all right. It's normal."

"Normal?"

Effie felt her gut suddenly sink. Fresh tears came and Peeta was quick to find a clean hand towel to help her wash her face.

"We were going to wait …" Effie mumbled, pressing the cool, damp cloth against her skin. "At least a few months …"

"Effie, are you pregnant?" Peeta asked with a bit of a laugh.

Effie nodded. "And I haven't been able to keep much down in the evenings … or the mornings, for that matter."

"Wait - is it Haymitch's?"

"The baby?" Effie looked at him strangely. "Peeta!"

"I'm kidding!"

Effie smiled a little - then hid her face in the towel.

* * *

"She'll kill you for telling me, you know," Katniss said when they stopped in front of Haymitch's house.

"Yeah but … it'll be worth it. How's I supposed to keep something like that secret for months?"

Katniss gave him a look.

"I know. I'm in for it."

"Just tell her you're overwhelmed and the whole business with the Capitol -"

"I shouldn't have shouted -"

"Doesn't matter now, does it?"

Haymitch groaned. Katniss pushed him up the walkway - following him to make sure he did go inside.

"Effie asleep?" Katniss asked when they entered. Peeta was screwing a lightbulb into another lamp Effie had found upstairs.

He shook his head. "Kitchen."

Effie appeared with a glass of water in hand, her face having regained some color - but still looked sickly.

"I'm fine," she said before Haymitch could ask. "It was dinner."

"Again?"

Effie nodded. "They said it was normal."

"Eff -"

"Oh, I told Peeta," she said. "Accidentally."

Haymitch nodded and turned to Katniss, "I guess I should tell you -"

"Save it, Haymitch," Effie said. "I can tell you've already told her. You're not a very good actor."

"We'll say congratulations tonight," Peeta said. "We'll celebrate tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah," Haymitch muttered as Peeta guided Katniss out of the house with a goodnight. "Well at least it's out of the way," said Haymitch after they had gone. "Sorry for - um - the lamp."

Effie shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"Are you serious about this Capitol stuff?"

"Yes," Effie said, taking her seat on the stairs again. "Haymitch … those papers. They could give families answers. More answers than they ever had before and …" She sipped her water slowly. "It isn't right to keep it from them if I can help."

"And … this?" he said, motioning to her stomach.

"The Capitol still has the best medics by far. You know I'll be taken care of and if there's any problems -"

"There won't be."

"But if there are. I'll be in the right place. And it's not like I'm leaving tomorrow. Plutarch only gets me for a week at a time."

Haymitch sighed and sat beside her.

"I want to do what I can," she said. "Especially for the parents."

Haymitch nodded and kissed the top of her head when she rested it on his shoulder.

"And no one said you couldn't come, you know."

Haymitch laughed. "Not in a million years."

"Really? You wouldn't want to see how it's changed?"

"Ha!"

"You wouldn't want to … I don't know …" she slipped her arm around his. "Run into some of my old friends?"

A wider smile crept on to Haymitch's face. Effie giggled and pushed a lock of his dark hair from his eyes saying, "Think about it."

* * *

"Haymitch as a father scares the shit out of me," Katniss said as she grabbed the bottle of beer Haymitch hadn't had and took a sip. "Can you imagine?"

"I don't know - he didn't do too bad with us."

Katniss laughed. "What do you mean?"

"We're alive aren't we?"

Katniss shook her head. Her brow furrowed. She pulled the bottle from her lips and looked at it.

"What?" Peeta asked.

"Haymitch," Katniss said. "He didn't drink this."


	4. Turkey 1

At least the sickness had stopped.

Effie was able to keep meals down and her thin frame was finally starting to look healthier - her cheeks were less hollow, her skin less pale. She was … well, glowing.

"All packed?" Haymitch asked when Effie came into the nursery where he was painting the walls a soft yellow.

She nodded. "Sure you don't want to join?"

"Nah. Not yet. Let me start missin' you a little more first." The brush he was holding in his hand suddenly fell. Effie jumped a little and Haymitch suddenly looked frustrated - his hand visibly shaking when he picked it up.

"Are you -"

"I'm fine - just … wanna get this done. That's all."

"You have a while, you know. The baby isn't coming tomorrow." A horn honked outside. Peeta.

"I'll get your suitcase," Haymitch said, tossing the brush aside. He kissed her cheek as he passed.

* * *

"Peeta?"

"Hm?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Effie - what do you need?"

Effie stood aside, letting the porter take her suitcase onto the train.

"It's Haymitch. I know he's still feeling … very overwhelmed. I'm just worried about him. I mean, he seems fine but then he has moments where …" Effie shrugged. "Will you just keep an eye on him?"

"'Course I can. We'll have him over to dinner tonight."

Effie forced a smile. "Thank you, Peeta."

* * *

"The trip takes almost twice as long now," Peeta said as he refilled Katniss' glass of wine. "I heard people talking about a second main line being put in."

"It'd make sense."

"Haymitch?" Peeta offered the wine to him - but Haymitch shook his head. He hadn't touched his first glass.

"Cutting back?" Katniss asked.

"Yeah," Haymitch muttered. He dropped his fork. "Damnit …"

"Are you all right, Haymitch?" Peeta asked.

"I'm fine. Stop askin'."

"Your hand -"

"I said I was fine." But he was sweating. His body was shaking. With Effie gone, he didn't have to hold it in anymore. He didn't have to try and hide it.

But it seemed to make all the more worse.

He heard Peeta saying something about getting a healer before his eyes went out of focus and the room started spinning. He heard Katniss' chair slide across the floor when his body started swaying to the side. She caught him - but he was heavier and they both fell on the ground.


	5. Turkey 2

"Withdrawal?" Effie asked in a panicked tone over the phone. "Are they sure?"

"Haymitch stopped drinking a week or two ago - at least, that's what he was saying - I don't know - he was delirious - but he must have. He didn't touch his wine at dinner and I don't think I've seen him with a bottle since," Katniss said. "Whatever he's going through right now is normal. Peeta got him into a bed here."

"I'm coming home."

"No - don't. That's the last thing he'd want."

"But -"

"Trust me on this. He's in a pretty bad state and he wouldn't want you to see."

Effie sat on the edge of her bed in the small cabin. She could feel the train swaying underneath her. She could feel her skin prickling.

"You'll take care of him?"

"Peeta's probably not letting him out of the house anytime soon. And the healer wants him to stay in bed for a while."

Effie let out a breath. "Thank you, Katniss. Thank you."

* * *

"Cold turkey?"

"How else was I supposed to do it, princess?"

"Ask for help? There are safer ways of -"

"It's over and done with."

"Peeta says you're still in bed."

"Well it's gotta get out of my system. All of it. Including the cravings."

"Haymitch …"

"I'm not touching another drop. I'm not getting weaned off of it. We tried that - you said you'd marry me if it worked, remember?"

Effie laughed a little. "Yes."

"I'm gonna hold you to that, by the way."

"Hold me to -"

"You promised if the drinking got better -"

"Don't say you're doing this because we're not married -"

"I'm doing this for the kid. Don't be so vain. My kid isn't going to have a drunk for a father." He was chuckling as he said it - but Effie knew that was true. He was doing it for the child. Their child. She smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've felt better. I've felt worse, too."

"Oh, Haymitch …"

"Are you crying? Why are you -"

"Because I'm happy and I'm proud - I'm proud of you. And I love you. Oh, Haymitch …"

"Hey - come on. I don't want to picture you in some Capitol hotel on your own crying. I won't sleep - well, I probably won't sleep tonight anyway - but I don't need that thought in my head."

Effie wiped her eyes - smiling wide. "I'm coming home on Friday."

"I know," said Haymitch. "Hurry up."


	6. Talent 1

_**As always - you guys are awesome! Thank you for your reviews and visits! I haven't forgotten about the two prompts I still have for 'Time ...' - I'm just trying to find the time to write them! Once they're up - I'll be marking that story as complete! Anywho - enjoy today's posting!**_

* * *

She had been sleeping.

First it was muffled thuds.

Then a banging.

Effie groaned and covered her ears - but the sound hardly went away. Her limbs aching as they had started to do each morning, she sat up in bed and pulled her dressing gown on over her nightshirt, yawning and rubbing her eyes in the bright sunlight.

She followed the sounds through the house and out to the backdoor.

"What are you doing?" Effie asked.

Haymitch was in the yard behind the house, the geese penned off near their hut and a pile of wood and tools were spread out around him.

"A surprise."

"You didn't think I'd hear you hammering things? What are you doing?"

"Making a crib."

Effie laughed. "What?"

"Aw, come on. Don't you remember my talent?"

"Your what?"

"The little circus act they made victors -"

"Oh -"

"Do you remember?"

Effie shook her head.

"Woodwork."

"Really? I just assumed someone figured out something for you. Like Cinna."

"I'm just full of surprises."

Effie laughed. "Are you any good?"

"What do you think?"

"Well …" Effie crossed her arms just above the small bump that was showing under her robe. "You are indeed full of surprises. But I'd rather not have our child in a bed that could potentially collapse."

"Have a little faith. But turn around - go inside."

"Why?"

"You're making me nervous. And this is supposed to be a surprise."

Effie grinned and turned away - but Haymitch called her back: "Eff?"

"Hm?"

"You could get me one of those handy little pills - if you don't mind." Haymitch knew there was a name for them. Something long and complicated. The healer recommended them when Haymitch had been unable to stop his body shaking and when he began to hallucinate badly. They were non-addictive and safe to help any side affects he still suffered from - though it was often a pain to get him to take them since he was hell bent on refusing help and still wanted to suffer it out on his own.

"You rarely ask for these - what's wrong?" Effie asked after having gone inside to get the medication and a glass of water.

Haymitch shook his head and held his hand out. "Tremors. Not bad but I don't want to smack my hand with the hammer."

"Oh -"

"Don't start, Eff, I'll be just fine. Now you can go back inside."

"Well, if I hear someone screaming in pain and that someone is you - I won't come running."

"Nah - wouldn't expect you to, sweetheart."

Effie sighed and kissed his cheek before returning to the house.


	7. Talent 2

"Just don't touch anything," Haymitch muttered when Linus appeared. The little thing sat on a nearby stool that Haymitch himself used to sit on not very long ago - drinking, cursing - a completely different man.

"Your brother leave?"

Linus nodded.

"House must be quieter."

The boy didn't say anything, he just watched Haymitch. But at least Haymitch was used to it. Linus drifted in and out of bouts of silence - he was still shy though he was around the Abernathy home more and more as time went on.

"Where's the baby?" Linus finally asked.

"Not coming yet. Months to go."

"What will it look like?"

Haymitch shrugged. "A baby. They kinda all look alike, don't they?"

"How?"

"I don't know … they've all got those squishy faces. Big eyes. I imagine it'll - or she'll - or he'll have Effie's eyes. Better eyes than mine."

"Who's eyes do I have?"

Haymitch knew that could be a dangerous question. Linus' father was jailed. His mother dead. And the boy sat there staring - waiting for an answer.

Haymitch let out a sigh.

"Hold 'em open," he said.

Linus obeyed and pulled his eyes open until they stung.

"Yep - just what I thought."

Linus let go.

"What?"

"Mother's eyes."

Linus looked at him questioningly.

"And how do you know?" It was Effie. She was walking out of the backdoor with a small lunch fit for both of them.

Haymitch stood up from his leaning position and helped with the tray.

"It's a talent," he said.

"Full of surprises," Effie replied, gently wiping a bit of dirt off Linus' nose with her handkerchief.


	8. Letter 1

Effie never knew she liked the smell of bacon so much. Taking out the mail that had been dropped in the postbox, she went back to the porch and sat outside on the swing - just beyond the kitchen's open window.

"Almost ready," Haymitch called out.

"I can tell," Effie replied, swinging back and forth as she shuffled through the pile of mail. She stopped at a long white envelope. Setting the others aside, she opened the letter - reading it carefully.

"Anything?"

Effie jumped at Haymitch's voice. She folded up the letter and put it in the pile with the rest.

"Junk," she said with a shrug.

"Made the bacon extra greasy for you."

"Is that even healthy?"

"I doubt it. But it keeps you happy, doesn't it?"

Effie stood on her toes and kissed him gently, before passing him through the door.

* * *

It seemed to be a normal day. Haymitch took a late afternoon nap - the result of a headache from working out in the sun for most of the morning after breakfast. Effie took over the front room with papers she had brought back on her last trip to the Capitol. She usually worked late - reading, marking things. Haymitch could never make sense of it. But it made her feel as though she was helping - and she probably really was.

When Haymitch came down from his nap, he put on the coffee on - was he nursing a new addiction? - the thought made him laugh a little. He passed the front room - Effie had nodded off with work still on her lap. Haymitch sighed and went over to her - gently taking the folder from her lap then slipping the pen from between her fingers.

That's when he saw it.

A letter half opened - Plutarch's handwriting.

He didn't know why he picked it up or what he read it - but he only looked away when Effie yawned.

"How long have I …" she saw what he was holding. "Haymitch …"

"You haven't told Plutarch, have you?"

Effie was quiet.

"And … were you going to tell me about this?"

"Haymitch …"

"A trial?"

Effie stood and pulled the letter away. "It wasn't for you -"

"And you're going to -"

"Testify? Haymitch, I have to!"

Haymitch grabbed the letter back. "Did you see the date? Eff, it's months away! How far along -"

"If I don't testify -"

"He'll stay locked up! No matter what, Eff - that man will stay -"

"And you'd like to take that chance?"

"If Plutarch knew -"

"If Plutarch knew, he wouldn't let me do this work! And it's helping Haymitch! You may not see it - but I do! There was a family -"

"Eff, this isn't about the paperwork! I don't care if you're doing the paperwork - you can do the paperwork! I'm talking about this …" he lowered his voice. He had started to shout. "I'm talking about this letter. This letter tell you that you have to appear to testify against the man who -"

"Don't," Effie said. "Please …"

Haymitch let out a long breath - trying to calm himself. "Do what you want. I'm not about to fight - not now." And he left the room.


	9. Letter 2

_**As always - thank you all for your visits and reviews! I hope you're enjoying this little collection!**_

* * *

Plutarch had been droning on about something or other - some form that had been filled in incorrectly and had forced secretaries on some other floor to be behind a full day's work. Effie wouldn't have let that happen on any floor she supervised, of course, which was what Plutarch drolly joked.

"Are you listening, Effie?" he asked.

"Yes, of course," Effie said, straightening in her chair. "I'm only tired from the train. I'm sorry."

"How has your month been? How is Twelve?"

"It's been lovely," said Effie, putting on a smile. "Absolutely … is there something wrong, Plutarch?"

Plutarch sighed. "I certainly don't mean to sound as if I'm prying."

Effie watched him. She realized he knew.

"Did Haymitch tell you?" she asked.

"Tell me what?"

Effie gave him a look.

Plutarch sighed again. "He didn't tell me specifically. He … hinted at the fact you may -"

"I'm going to kill him."

"Effie, you were going to have to say something sooner or later. What are you so afraid of?"

Effie shut her eyes tight. "I don't want to give up this work. It's already helped so many -"

"Effie, I wouldn't keep you from doing your work - if you indeed want to do it now that you know the good that comes from it. The problem now is that there is the trial scheduled and I can't even begin to imagine the stress it will put you under."

Whether he meant it or not, Plutarch sounded patronizing. Effie felt frustrated - angry. She didn't know why - it made sense. It all made sense and she should have said something. Haymitch was right. But still …

"It's better I know, Effie. I can speak to the President directly concerning the matter. We can have Aulus' trial moved. How far along are you?"

* * *

"Go ahead and get angry with me."

"I'm not … I'm just … I don't know. I'm … frustrated."

"Frustrated?"

"People … they … I mean I don't want them tiptoeing around me. Not again. And I feel like it's slowly starting to happen and it just reminds me of before."

"Eff …"

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything … I'm sorry -"

"Don't - come on. Be … be angry at me or something. Something normal."

Effie laughed a little.

"I don't get angry that often."

"I beg to differ, sweetheart. Are you still seeing a doctor tomorrow?"

"Mhm. Just a check up. I called today to confirm and … did you know we could find out the sex?"

"Already?"

"Time's passing quickly. And you know what the technology is like here in the Capitol. Do you want to know or -"

"It could be easier for planning, I guess."

"Then I should?"

"If you want - go ahead."

"You say that a bit callously."

"It's just weird - you there and not me."

Effie found herself grinning - she could hear the slight embarrassment in Haymitch's voice for having sentimental paternal feelings. "No one said you couldn't come to the Capitol."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm not saying - I'm suggesting."

She could hear Haymitch laugh. "Then wait for me, all right?"

"Of course."


	10. Yellow

"It doesn't feel like a nursery," Effie said, walking around the empty yellow room. "Not yet."

"It will once the crib is in."

Haymitch was almost finished - at least that's what he told Effie. She didn't know how it could take so long - but she tried not letting curiosity get the best of her.

"Even still … we shouldn't decorate until next month. Until we know."

"Yeah - then you'll go to town. I'll have to sleep with my wallet instead of my knife."

Effie nudged him playfully until he put his arms around her. "I don't believe in spoiling a child. Horribly, I mean. I have a feeling we won't be able to avoid getting her -"

"Or him."

"Or him whatever she or he wants."

"No's a pretty easy word to say."

"Ah - not in a few months. I'm looking forward to see how you react."

"What do you mean?"

Effie laughed and kissed him. "You're going to be a very good father. And you're going to give this child anything and everything. I know you."

"And you won't?"

"True."

Haymitch sighed and rocked her side to side. "I think we have a visitor," he said, keeping his voice low.

"Does he just let himself in?"

"I told him he could."

"You couldn't say 'no?'" Effie asked with a laugh. She pushed out of his arms gently as he swatted her backside. She only grinned wider and started down the stairs. "Would you like a glass of milk, Linus?" she called out.


	11. Recovery

Avox Recovery Program.

That was what the bold heading to one of Effie's papers said. She had spent the past hour or so explaining the process to Haymitch - rehabilitation (medical, physical, mental) and then the ultimate return to family once stable.

"And if they don't wanna go home?"

"Well, they can go anywhere they'd like," Effie said. "Most choose to go home though. But others do find work and go out on their own. Plutarch says that he imagines there'll no longer be a need for the program in five years time."

"You don't agree? I can hear it in your voice."

"Mm. I don't know. Most recoveries go very well. Tongue implantations have been successful. Speech therapy is incredibly promising. And most do leave once they're able but some …" She shrugged her shoulders. "They've just been there so long."

"Plutarch'll find a place for them. Or he'll have someone else. Have you been working on it?"

"Really just what you see here. A fair number had a family member in the Games - not surprising. Their arrest was often do to an outburst of some sort."

"You're making me feel fucking lazy with all this stuff."

Effie laughed. "I think, Haymitch, you're allowed to be lazy since you did help organize the actual rebellion."

"Look at Plutarch though."

"Plutarch likes to keep the machine running. And he'll run himself ragged doing it. He needs to let the President be sometimes - we'll never get anywhere by spoon-feeding."

"You know - you're starting to sound like your old self again."

"What's that mean?"

"Calm down - it was a compliment. I meant … this whole work ethic. Your involvement. They're lucky to have you. And they should pay -"

Effie groaned and Haymitch knew to stop.

"Just sayin'. What's wrong?"

Effie had taken a sharp breath - her face looked pained. "I think I'm beginning to feel the baby move," she said, putting her hand on the small bump under her sweater. "There's been a dance going on right on my spine all morning."

"Really?" Haymitch reached out and put his hand where Effie's was. "I can't feel anything."

"Yes - you're lucky. The baby isn't inside you, is it?"

"Turn around - I'll rub your back if it hurts."

Effie didn't know why she blushed - but she did. She put aside her papers and turned to her side on the sofa, letting Haymitch's large hands rub gently up and down her back.


	12. Packing 1

"You're really going back?"

"To keep Effie company. And find out what we're having." Haymitch moved his empty mug closer to the pot of coffee that Katniss was refilling her own mug with.

"You don't think it's … I don't know … strange?" she asked, emptying the rest of the coffee into his cup.

"Guess we'll see. I mean - I don't plan on really wandering around. Just go and have this appointment. Plutarch probably can give me something to do to kill time. Wouldn't be too bad to see what Effie does while she's there. Says she does a lot."

Katniss nodded. "Peeta gets periodicals from different Districts. He said she was mentioned in some article about a reunion."

"Probably about an avox. She's been doing that on the side besides old escort stuff."

"What about the trial?"

"Hm? Oh … yeah. Plutarch's getting that rescheduled. I'm hoping she doesn't have to do it at all - I mean, god. The stress. And there's enough evidence with Effie needing to fucking testify."

"Think they're just doing it to make a show?"

"Seems a little late for that, doesn't it? Only people who really remember Effie as … well, the Effie you knew - they're all in the Capitol. Twelve's taken her in for the most part. What's there to left to prove?"

"You remember what it was like in Thirteen."

"Yeah, but -"

"I'm just saying - sometimes they can be weird. They like their rules."

"They can shove their rules -"

"Haymitch, what have we talked about?" Effie was coming around the corner into the kitchen.

"What?"

"Language!"

"Really?"

Effie gave him a stern look. Haymitch made a face.

"Peeta's going into town. I'm going to go along with him - we're almost out of coffee."

"Already?" asked Haymitch.

Katniss laughed. "At least it isn't as expensive as alcohol."

"And I only find empty mugs around the house now," Effie added - though it was clear Haymitch was not keen to be ganged up on by the two girls. "It's a very nice change."

"Yeah - yeah. You two laugh away," said Haymitch.


	13. Packing 2

**_Thank you guys for all your visits and reviews! Seriously - it makes me glad to be back! Just two little bits of housekeeping for today. The first: I do have one stray prompt for 'Time ...' from nonam95 - I was debating on whether or not to write it since it came after I technically 'completed' the set but I've decided to go ahead and that will be the last one. :-) The second: ktface3 asked if the baby was Aulus' - it definitely isn't so no worries there. It's Haymitch's. Effie was in the Capitol for a little over a year before coming back to Twelve, and then about six months or so passed before she became pregnant. Hopefully that clears up the timeline of events!_**

**_I hope you enjoy today's chapter! Tomorrow we'll be in the Capitol!_**

* * *

Haymitch couldn't tell if the shirt he was holding was clean or dirty. Effie answered that by pulling it away and throwing it in the hamper.

"I don't know why you think I'm gonna be able to pack on my own, princess."

"Because you're a grown man."

"Yeah, but whenever I travelled before, clothes just … appeared."

"No, they didn't." Effie opened the hamper again and put a pair of dirty socks inside. "I set out your clothes most of the time. I trusted you with two suits and we saw how that went."

"What - you had a whole wardrobe -"

"I had a small corner of the closet where I kept seasonal items. The rest obviously I had to custom order due to whatever was in fashion. So yes, Haymitch, you are going to be able to pack on your own as I've done it for you for far too long."

"Nice one."

"Nice one?"

Haymitch nodded. "Didn't need to use the baby as an excuse."

"That was my backup," Effie said with a laugh as she left the room.

Haymitch stared at the empty, open suitcase.

"Start with underwear!" Effie called up the stairs.

Haymitch made a face - but turned around and went to the dresser. Guess he'd start with underwear …

* * *

"So your appointment is on Wednesday?"

Effie nodded, scooping up the last of the ice cream in her bowl. "Yes - two o'clock."

"Work until then?"

"As usual. Unless … I mean, it's the first time you -"

"Don't worry about me, Eff. I can keep myself occupied. Another scoop?"

Effie shook her head but thanked him. "What do you think you'll get up to, then?"

Haymitch shrugged. "Maybe come and bug you. See if Plutarch needs a hand with anything - or maybe distract him. Go for a … non-alcoholic beverage."

Effie laughed at his emphasis on 'beverage' - three distinct syllables.

"Have any other ideas?"

"Well, you could take a stroll. There are plenty of new gardens. There are also a number of District shops opening up. We may want to browse a bit after the appointment."

"Whatever you want, sweetheart."

"Oh - no. Don't play that game."

Haymitch chuckled. "What game?"

"Whatever you want? Oh no. If you don't want to shop - you won't shop. Because even if you're trying out of the goodness of your heart, you will still complain. And I'd rather come home and find you sleeping in the chair in the room than drag you store to store as you slowly become crankier throughout the day."

"I wouldn't …" but then Haymitch thought. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"I'll just order everything and have you pick it up."

"You'd do that."

Effie giggled and shook her head. "No. I'm teasing. Help with the dishes?"


	14. Baggage 1

Cold.

Wet.

Something stung. Did it?

Trees. A cliff. Pink birds. An axe.

Three bodies. One beside the other. Neatly set out for him to find.

A corridor. A lock. A body lying in blood. Eyes opening.

"Haymitch?"

He woke with a start - sitting bolt upright in bed, his arms thrashing around for an unknown reason until Effie had restrained him.

"Haymitch, you were having a nightmare. It's okay." Effie stoked his face gently. She was wrapped in her warm robe - her hair tied loosely to the side.

The sound of the train was loud - louder than it had ever been. Haymitch rubbed his head with one hand and squeezed Effie's with the other.

"Did I wake you up?"

Effie shook her head. "I couldn't sleep. I was reading and then I heard …" her voice drifted off, her hand met his cheek again. "What can I do to help? What can I get you?"

"Nothing …" Haymitch muttered.

"Do you want to talk -"

"No … it's the train. It's the sound. It's … making it all worse."

"Maybe you should have -"

He held her hand tighter. "I want to be with you. I can tough it out through nightmares. I've lived with them for most of my life."

"You haven't been violent -"

"You gotta give me time, Eff. Especially -"

"I know." She leaned over and kissed him gently. "I know. I just … I feel bad that this trip is on my account. That you're coming because of me."

"Not just you, sweetheart. I wanna see what that baby inside of you looks like."

Effie smiled a little. "A good thought to help you sleep?"

"Best one."

Effie leaned over him again and pressed her lips to his. Haymitch carefully pulled her body closer to his, bringing her back onto the bed with him. Effie's giggle was enough to slow the panicked heart pounding in his chest.

* * *

"Looks the same to me," Haymitch said when they stepped onto the platform.

"It is different, trust me," Effie replied, watching the porters as they brought out their luggage. "It can't happen over night and it's only been two years."

"You said there were parks?"

Effie nodded. "Parks and restaurants - all accessible to anyone. It's crowded but …" She shrugged. "It's amazing progress considering."


	15. Baggage 2

The hotel Plutarch had arranged for Effie's visits was top quality - though Haymitch didn't expect much less. Effie looked tired already and decided on a nap before she and Haymitch were due to meet Plutarch for an early dinner.

"Could I go for a walk?" Haymitch asked.

"Of course. You don't need permission," Effie said with a bit of a laugh. "Just be back in enough time to clean up for dinner."

Haymitch nodded and took one of the keys to the room.

* * *

He was wandering at first. It was all like Effie had said - more people, diversity, more greenery - less … less indulgence. Less greed. Signs were still there but things were changing.

His feet knew the Capitol better than he did. His feet carried him home drunk most of the nights he had spent in this place. He let them guide him until … until …

There it was.

The training centre and at the top … the penthouse.

It looked strange. Windows were boarded up. Locks laced around the doors to keep any trespassers out. Fat chance. The building was due for demolition. The signs were everywhere.

Haymitch didn't know what possessed him but … his fingers fumbled with the locks. They had already been broken through - no doubt but some hooligans or anti-Capitol rebels who still wanted a bit of action. Something to destroy.

Careful to not be seen, Haymitch slipped through the door and into the musty smelling hall. It was unrecognizable. All decorations had been torn from the walls or looted. It felt as though the rebellion could still be taking place outside.

And then he saw the stairs.

Why was he doing it?

Why …

He elbowed the door open when he reached the top floor. The elevators were long broken - only builders' stairs from the ground floor to the top made the different rooms accessible - likely to clear out everything they could.

Less mess for a demolition.

He stepped inside the dusty room.

The penthouse.

Looted like the rest of the building - things were either broken or gone. The screen where he and Effie used to watch the Games was smashed and hanging lifelessly by wires.

He walked slowly.

His hand ran across the back of the sofa … he remembered Effie crying on it. He remember laying his head in her lap one evening. He could remember her eyes gazing down at him.

The door to her room was open.

Haymitch stepped inside.

It no longer smelled like Effie - of soap, of cleanliness. The bedsheets had been stolen, the windows broken and boarded up like the rest. In the heaps of trash he saw something familiar though.

A shoe.

A stained shoe that he had no doubt was … Effie's shoe.

She had told Aulus she had gone back for shoes.

The only excuse she could think of when …

Why was he here?

Within seconds he had broken down - no Effie to comfort him, no alcohol to make him forget.

He was alone.

* * *

Effie shifted in her light sleep. She felt the familiar pull of Haymitch's arms around her body - bringing her against him. She felt him bury his face in the curls of her hair. She felt his breath - warm on her neck. Slowly, she reached an arm behind her, feeling for his body.

"Where did you go?" she asked with a yawn.

"A few places."

"Mm … you smell strange."

Haymitch was quiet. He kissed her cheek and held her closer.

"Where did you go?" Effie asked again - but then she knew that she did know where Haymitch had gone. She let the question be forgotten. She let Haymitch hold her close.

"They'll … they'll be tearing it down any day," she said after some time. "Gone for good." She turned around and pressed her forehead to his. "We'll never have to see it again. You'll never have to see it again."

Haymitch ran a gentle hand down her cheek. "I need you," he said, his voice barely a whisper.

"You have me," Effie replied. "You'll always have me."

"Marry me."

"Haymitch …"

"Marry me, Eff. Will you marry me?"

Effie's fingers wound around his dark hair mindlessly as she looked into his Seam eyes, wondering if their child would have the same. Their child … because of their love … because of … everything.

And then she nodded. "Yes. I will … I want to marry you. Yes."

For the first time, the answer was not to pacify Haymitch - it was not to dissuade him or put off some ceremony.

Effie wanted to marry him more than she could say.

And she had just been waiting for him to ask again.


	16. Plutarch

_**I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the last little installment! I had a feeling it'd go down well! Today's is a bit longer - and tomorrow we get to find out if it's a girl or a boy! And, of course, thank you all for reading and your wonderful reviews!**_

* * *

Haymitch was surprised at how happy he was to see Plutarch. As angry as the man made him, they had been figureheads in the Rebellion together - it wasn't something to easily forget.

"I half expected you to sit down and start making demands over Effie's job," Plutarch said with a laugh.

"Well, I figured we could play nice tonight. I have all week."

"Has Effie showed you around at all?"

"He took a bit of a walk on his own earlier," Effie said to save Haymitch from having to explain. "I haven't really had a chance otherwise."

"And what do you think?"

Haymitch shrugged a little. "Different. I guess." He felt Effie's hand on his knee.

"If it's a nice day tomorrow, we'll be having lunch in one of the gardens," said Effie. Haymitch had forgotten how good she was with small talk. She could talk circles around anyone - Plutarch was easy. "And Wednesday I thought I'd show him a few of the new shops that opened on the main stretch."

* * *

"Not playing nice now?" Plutarch asked the next morning.

When he had gone into his office, his first appointment was with Haymitch, who was right on time - early in fact.

Haymitch closed the door behind him. "Listen, I don't really know what goes on here," he said. "All I know is whatever Effie's doing she thinks is making a difference -"

"She is, Haymitch. I can assure you of that."

"I'm not gonna keep her from doing that. But," he sat down across from Plutarch's desk. "This trial."

"Had I known about Effie's condition -"

"I know."

"The President was none too happy that she kept it a secret. Arrangements could have been made. But things are in motion. The best we can do is change the date. Why was she so adamant about not telling?"

"Bunch of reasons. I know she was worried because it was early on … but it's been a few months now. She also … she didn't want us treating her like she was … you know. Back in a hospital. Fragile, I guess."

"She is pregnant, Haymitch. And last I knew, pregnancy was not on the cards. This was a surprise."

"Hah! A surprise …" Haymitch shook his head. "What's the plan then? What are we gonna do?"

"One way or another, Effie will have to appear at that trial. Pregnancy or not. It was merely a question of time. Of course, she's able to take as long as she likes away from her work here - as long as she sees fit and, if she'd like to stay at home permanently, I wouldn't blame her. Nor would it be held against her. But this trial, Haymitch. That is the issue."

"What does she have to do?"

"Affirm her original testimony against him, which would entail going through the details of her captivity."

Haymitch sat back in his chair, scratching his chin. "Details?"

"Unfortunately. But it must be done. The President wants justice, of course - but justice done the correct way. We were quick to imprison those guilty but now that things have slowed down in many ways - we need to give them fair trials. There is no doubt that the man will remain behind bars for the rest of his days, but Effie needs to testify."

"Can't she just write down what happened and sign it?"

"The accused has the right to face his accuser."

"When did we start calling Effie an accuser and making that bastard sound like a victim?"

"Legal jargon, Haymitch. But you know given the opportunity that man would indeed demand she be present."

"So what do we do then?"

"Talk to her," Plutarch said. "If we do the trial sooner, it is out of the way but I don't know what the effects of the stress on the baby would be. If we wait, Effie can give birth and return when she is able."

"Up to her, then?"

Plutarch nodded.

* * *

The park was inviting. Haymitch would give it that. It was nice to see actual grass in the Capitol - grass and flowers and things that were real. Effie had given him the address of some cafe and a small list of what to bring for lunch so she would be able to meet him without having to make the stop herself.

"Take my pickle," Effie said, picking up the slice of dill that was beside her sandwich and placing it on Haymitch's. "Plutarch said you saw him this morning."

"Yeah."

"First appointment, too."

"Well, I know he's a busy man."

Effie took a bite of her sandwich. She waited until she had swallowed it to speak. "What did you two argue about then?"

"What do you think?"

Effie sighed. "What did he say about the trial?"

"That it's up to you - when it's held, I mean. I guess there's some flexibility there. Do you want to do it before or after the baby. That's the question. And believe me - I tried to get you out of it."

"Oh, I am quite sure you did." Effie took a sip of her water and thought. "What do you think?"

Haymitch didn't know. "I mean … they're gonna make you do it either way. If testifying is going to make you stressed then that could harm the baby."

"Would I be stressed?"

"Effie …"

"I think I'd be angry by that point." She fixed her skirt that had been blown awkwardly in the wind. "I want it over with, Haymitch. The sooner the better, I'm beginning to think. I don't want the cloud of this trial hanging over the next few months. I don't want to dread the day the baby is born because I know what I have to do after."

"Are you sure?"

Effie nodded. "I'll speak to Plutarch after we've seen the doctor."


	17. Name 1

Haymitch tapped his foot impatiently. He was beginning to see why Effie had been uneasy about telling everyone the news. Just sitting in the newly built hospital made him anxious - he couldn't imagine the memories it brought for Effie. Different building. Different settings. But the same feel - cold, sterile, the click-click-click of shoes down an empty corridor.

"We should - uh - ask the doctor about stress and everything."

Effie was reading a District periodical she had purchased in the lobby - District Four. She was eager to read it for someone had written a small article on Annie and Finn for the Rebellion's anniversary.

"Yes, of course," she said, without glancing up.

"You all right?"

She nodded, but had started biting her nails.

When her name was called, Haymitch could see she was nervous. She jumped in her odd little way, but composed herself quickly. Haymitch was introduced to the doctor, who was more than happy to see him on the occasion.

"She was far enough along during her last visit," he said as he led Haymitch and Effie to an open room. "But she wanted to wait for you."

"Yeah, that's what I've heard," said Haymitch, helping Effie to sit on the examine table. He could feel the cool vinyl against his fingers - he saw Effie's skin prickle.

"We did have a question," Effie said. "I'm due to testify at an important trial. I'm able to do it after the baby comes but I wonder if it wouldn't be wise to do it before."

"What's your concern over the trial, Miss Trinket?"

"It would … it would just be quite stressful for a time. I'm worried if I put it off until the baby is born then I'll be worrying the rest of the time I have left. If I'm able to go in and say my peace, I'd have nothing to worry over after."

"Well, as I see it - it's a question of your own comfort. Prolonged stress, the baby will feel. As it will immediate stress. Both could be damaging in their own ways."

"Your advice?" Haymitch asked.

The doctor took in a breath. "If Effie has the proper care while she testifies, it may be better to have it done with. She's going to start showing more soon if I'm guessing correctly by her weight already - I imagine a judge would be extra lenient in time spent in the court room rather than after when I imagine they would be able to detain her longer."

"I suppose that settles it," Effie said.

Haymitch nodded. "Talk to Plutarch?"

"Tomorrow, yes."

The doctor could sense the unease of the trial in the room. He was quick to change the subject. "Now, why don't we see what you two will be having?"

Effie laid down on the table as instructed - a nurse came in with the ultrasound machine and gel and, with the doctor, applied it and began searching for the baby.

"There's the heartbeat," the doctor said as a strange echoey sound came into the room.

Effie turned to Haymitch, grinning wide. She had heard it before, but wanted to see his face. She could tell he was doing his best to put on his usual front - but his eyes watered and his grip on Effie's hand tightened after he pressed a kiss to her palm.

"And there we are …"

It was a clear image - clear as it could be though it looked yellow and not to mention the awkward shadows.

"Growth looks absolutely normal … if we could just … ah, there we go. There's the face - you can see a hand as well and … well, are you both ready to know?"

Effie nodded - her eyes now staring at the screen.

"It looks like you'll be having a little girl. And - so far - a healthy one at that."

* * *

Haymitch didn't know what he was feeling. Effie couldn't stop the happy tears - even after they had left the hospital.

A little girl.

His little girl.

It was like walking in a vacuum - he could only hear his own thoughts and the doctor's voice and Effie's small but happy sobs.

"You've hardly said a word!" Effie said, rounding on him quick. She wiped her eyes, but was still smiling. "You aren't disappointed it's not a boy, are you?"

Haymitch seemed to snap out of his trance. "Disappointed? How could that have possibly …" he couldn't find the words.

Effie laughed and kissed him. He held her tight.

"Eff … I can't even begin to …"

"Don't," Effie said, covering his mouth with her hand. "Don't try - you'll ruin the moment like I am with all my silly crying!"

She felt his lips press against her palm again - just like before.

"A girl," Effie said, her smile growing only brighter. She dropped her hand and pressed her forehead to Haymitch's chest. "I couldn't be happier, Haymitch. I couldn't."

"Neither could I, sweetheart … neither could I."

And he found himself laughing - laughing with glee he never knew was possible.


	18. Name 2

Effie rubbed her eyes and, though her vision was still blurry, she could make out Haymitch dressing.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Errand I need to run."

"Mission for Plutarch?"

"Nah. A surprise."

"For who?"

"You'll see."

"The last time you said that you were going to build a crib and that room is still empty, you know."

"Patience, Eff. Patience," Haymitch said, leaning over and kissing her. "You can come if you'd like."

"What kind of a surprise would it be then?"

"Did I say it was for you?"

Effie smirked then threw her pillow at him. "Give me a few minutes - I'll be ready."

* * *

"We need to start thinking about names," Effie said as she walked with her arm around Haymitch's. "Make some sort of list or -"

"It'll come to us. We'll just wait it out."

"And if she's born and doesn't have a name?" Effie laughed.

"She'll have a name - don't worry. We've got just over four months to think of something. Just nothing like Euphemia."

"I never said I liked my own name, Haymitch."

"You know what I mean."

"I do, I do. Is this the shop you wanted to go into?" Effie asked when Haymitch came to a stop.

"Yep. And you're waiting out here."

"That's hardly fair! We've just -"

Haymitch pressed a finger to her lips. "Let me try something for once. You're gonna get all full of plans anyway. Before you dictate everything, let me pick something."

Effie couldn't say no. She kissed him and let him go off inside - she only had the window to look at, to admire the display.

"Effie?"

Effie turned away from the window to see Opal hurrying to her. She had tried to keep up with some of the old ways with Capitol fashion - an orange wig, a rather outlandish dress and heels Effie couldn't imagine walking in anymore.

"I hardly recognized you! It was the nose - I knew I knew that nose!"

Effie laughed a little as Opal embraced her.

"How have you been?" Effie asked, though she could see that Opal had realized that she was pregnant.

"Adjusting," said Opal. "It's been … difficult. They've been offering talks and guidance … I speak to a doctor from District Three each week. I hardly know how they're qualified but … it's been recommended."

"Well it sounds positive - is it helping?" Effie said, for once hoping Opal may not be the shallow woman she had once known.

"I don't really know," Opal said with a laugh. "I can't tell. But you! This is the first I've seen you since … well, everything!"

She must have forgotten Effie's small outburst in the park only a year or so ago over the cat.

"I've been busy," Effie said. "I come to Capitol to do paperwork a week out of each month to help Plutarch. Mostly old escort files that need sorting and other things that I can lend a hand at. The Avox recovery program, for instance."

"You don't live in the Capitol? I assumed … I thought you may have met someone with - um …" She nodded to Effie's small bump.

"Yes. That's what it looks like. I did. Meet someone, I mean."

"In the Capitol then - of course!"

"No. I … I live in District Twelve. With Haymitch."

"The drunk?"

"He isn't … he isn't anymore. He did his best to stop when I came to live with him and … well he gave it all up when we found out about the baby."

"Wait … are you saying that he's the father? And that you two … Effie, really?" Opal took a breath. "I was told to pretend as though you hadn't changed - that you weren't the horrible person everyone had made you out to be - part of a rebel organization - dear god … and now this - do you know how difficult it makes my recovery Effie? To know that you have degraded yourself this low? Willingly?"

Effie was about to speak, but another voice did that for her.

"Bothering you, Eff?"

Haymitch had come out of the shop - a toy shop - with a brightly colored bag that would have made Effie laugh, had Opal not spoiled the mood.

"No, Haymitch, there isn't anything -"

"I'll be going," Opal said - a hint of fear in her voice when she saw Haymitch. "I … I have things to do and important people to see. Unlike some other people, of course."

They watched her waddle off on her horrendous shoes - tsking when a child's ball almost knocked her over when she crossed a small park.

"All right?" Haymitch asked.

"Hm?" Effie turned and nodded. "Fine. Bound to happen. I only wish she stayed longer. I'd love to hear your exchange."

Haymitch grinned a little and kissed her cheek.

"What did you get?" Effie asked.

Haymitch handed her the bag. "Not a surprise for you, princess. But I thought … well, I know one thing that girls might like."

"A doll?" Effie said, peeking into the bag.

"What do you think?"

"A Capitol doll?" Effie repeated.

"If you noticed - it's a District Eleven store. Made in District Eleven. A District Eleven doll."

Effie smiled and took the small thing from the bag, cradling it - a simple baby doll with a printed rose dress, a few of the petals had been highlighted with simple embroidery.

"What?" Haymitch said after a minute. "You don't think -"

"Haymitch, it's perfect." Effie's fingers brushed the soft fabric of the dress. "Haymitch? What do you think about the name Rosie?"

"Rosie?"

Effie looked up at him a nodded.

"Rosie …" he repeated.

"Rosie Abernathy," Effie replied. "I'm taking your name, of course. I want as many ties as possible to this place severed."

"I figured that much. But … Rosie Abernathy …" Haymitch shrugged. "Told you we wouldn't need a list, didn't I?"

"You think -"

"I think it's perfect. I feel it in my bones if you want some dramatic statement."

"No!" Effie giggled. "No. Are we actually settled then? Rosie. That's her name. Rosie."

"As I said - told you we wouldn't need a list."

* * *

_**Firstly, sorry this took two days to post! Time got away from me during the weekend and with three of us in the house working on our dissertations ... it's a bit crazy. It'll be a little off and on until Sept. 7, so if I'm not posting a 'normal speed' it's almost certainly due to that. But you guys are awesome - the reviews and visits definitely brightened my weekend!**_

_**Secondly! The note is at the end today - I just wanted to clarify something about Rosie's name. I know erasmuse is using the same name in the fic 'Breath of Life' - we actually had a nice discussion about this all months ago since Rosie's existence at that point was only in the scrapped plot of 'Miss Trinket and a Mr. Abernathy' - I knew I was bringing her back, but not for a while. We decided there was obviously room for two Rosie's since they'd be practically different characters - so hopefully that clarifies that if anyone noticed the 'same name' thing going on :-)**_


	19. Watching

Linus sat on the floor in the doorway of the nursery, watching Peeta paint a simple boarder of roses around the room. Beside him was a plate with sandwich crumbs on it and a half-drunk glass of milk.

"Gonna sit there all day?" Peeta asked without turning around.

Linus was quiet.

Effie said he wasn't speaking much - not since his brother came back from working with Mr. Grenning. The house across the street was loud again and Faxon seemed worse than before rather than better. Whatever the Grennings thought exposure to yet another District would do, it hadn't worked.

Faxon was as sour as before and Linus bore the brunt of it.

He seemed, then, to always be at the Abernathy house - and it wasn't uncommon for Haymitch to wake up early to feed the geese and find the little boy asleep on the sofa.

"How does he get in?" Katniss asked as she walked with Haymitch into town. Effie was just a bit further ahead, running off a list of things the house needed.

Haymitch shrugged. "A window. Usually. If the door's not unlocked. But it usually is. There's no point in locking a door here, is there?"

"Well, if you're starting to harbor fugitives …"

Haymitch laughed. "Eh - he's not that bad. Keeps Eff busy."

"Are you two really going to get married then? On paper - the real thing?"

"Yeah - at some point. It's probably on Eff's list of shit we have to get done today. Get milk. Get lettuce and tomatoes and then get married on the way home - if convenient."

"Haymitch!" Effie snapped over her shoulder. "Language!"

"How'd you hear that?"

* * *

"We only need two witnesses," Effie said with a bit of a yawn. She lifted a sleeping Linus into her arms, but Haymitch was quick to take him from her.

"Told you not to do that …" he muttered. "Stop lifting things - and people … jeez …"

Effie ignored him. "Two witnesses."

"Katniss and Peeta, then. Two witnesses. What else?"

"A day."

"A day?"

"What day would you like to get married?"

"I dunno. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Do you think Katniss and Peeta -"

"Sweetheart, calm down. I was kidding. Whenever you want. I'll go over and ask those two tomorrow. We'll take it from there. You said you didn't want anything planned and you're still … planning." He kissed her forehead. "Go upstairs. Take your bath. I'll get this one home."

Effie nodded and brushed her fingers over Linus' hair. "Goodnight, dear."

"Be back soon," said Haymitch.

* * *

Haymitch flopped on the sofa - the pile of mail falling over as he did. Sorting through it, he tossed most to the side. Junk.

"Anything?" Effie asked. "I had forgotten to go through it."

"Junk. You've got a letter from Annie, though."

Effie took the pale blue envelope and opened it after sitting on the sofa and settling against Haymitch's side. She read it quietly to herself - no real news, mostly questions about the baby and advice.

"We should visit …" Effie said, resting her head to the side. "A holiday wouldn't be a terrible thing."

"We just got back from the Capitol, sweetheart."

"I didn't mean right away. Just … at some point. After Rosie's born."

Haymitch sighed, his arm draping over her shoulder. "Sure," he said. "See the ocean. Why not?"

* * *

It was early. Effie felt uncomfortable - she couldn't sleep. And Haymitch was snoring. She went downstairs to fill her glass with water and not surprisingly found Linus asleep on the sofa. She set down her glass into the kitchen and went back to the front room, taking the blanket folded over the back of Haymitch's usual chair and gently covering Linus to his chin.

"I wonder if you've ever seen the ocean …"


	20. Planning

"You're getting the wedding Katniss always wanted," Peeta said as Haymitch handed him the pen he had used to sign his name to the marriage certificate.

"You have to admit, it's simpler," Katniss said in reply, taking the pen once Peeta had finished. "But you like tradition."

"To an extent."

Katniss sighed as the judge stamped the corner of the paper with a wax seal and slid it back across the high table to Effie and Haymitch.

And that was that.

"That's hardly the end," Effie said as the wedding party of four left the newly built courthouse. "I have a five page form to fill out for a name change. Marrying you was the easy part."

"I didn't even get a kiss," Haymitch said, holding open the door.

Effie couldn't help grinning when she kissed him as she passed outside.

"The form can wait," said Haymitch, pulling Effie close to his side by the waist. "Peeta's made a cake."

"Oh, Peeta - you didn't!"

"It's just the four of us," Haymitch said. "Calm down."

* * *

"Why's Effie so worked up about it?" Katniss asked, digging into a rather large slice of cake that Peeta had cut for her.

"About what?"

"Today? I mean, I know I don't know her as well as you do but you'd think she'd … I don't know. At least plan something. You only asked us yesterday to be witnesses."

"Eff is just …" Haymitch sighed. "Don't tell her I told you this, all right? She's been up and down most nights. She's been having nightmares - bad ones. I mean, we all have them but … I woke up to her shrieking last night and the night before I don't think she slept at all."

"Because of a wedding?"

Haymitch shook his head. "Nah. But a wedding - a full proper one where she'd have to get a dress and invite people - it'd remind her of before, you know? That's all she did. She arranged ceremonies. She went out of her way to make today as unceremonious as possible."

"Then why do you think she's having nightmares like that?"

"I read in one of those baby books that Annie sent -"

Katniss cut him off with laughter.

"Shut up," he groaned. "I was just flipping through it."

"I'm sorry," Katniss tried to say convincingly. "What did it say?" But her face was still bright red from laughing.

"Dreams can get realistic. I guess because she's all hyper-aware that there's someone inside of her and … you know Eff, she's about protecting Rosie and stuff."

"Well so are you."

"Yeah but … with what Eff dealt with … physically … when she was in the Capitol during the Rebellion and what she's dealing with now … pain's pain. It's probably … I dunno … triggering things."

"You sound like a doctor."

"I'm not. I'm just worried. So I did a bit of reading."

"Are you going to get her to talk to a healer then?"

"Workin' on it."

* * *

Haymitch planted a light kiss on Effie's lips before, breathlessly, he rolled onto his back. Effie pushed her warm body against the side of his and kissed his cheek.

"Can I call you Mrs. Abernathy now?"

Effie giggled and kissed him again. "Well … that's what everyone here has been calling me for a while so I suppose you could start. Then again, nothing is official until that form -"

"Oh … forget the form," Haymitch muttered, moving back on top of her - gently, of course. "We're supposed to be celebrating."

And whether Effie would admit it or not, a day (and night) of celebrating gave her a full night's sleep - something she had been missing now for a while.


	21. Truths 1

"Watcha lookin' at?"

Effie took the cup of tea Haymitch handed her with a thank you, then held up the letter she had been reading.

"Date of Aulus' trial," Effie said.

Haymitch took the letter and read it himself - it was direct from Plutarch, probably to soften the blow.

"Two months?"

Effie nodded. "And I'll be seven months by then."

"That all right?"

"Yes. Of course." She sipped her tea and reached for the newspaper on the coffee table.

Haymitch read the letter again then glanced at Effie, who was clearly affected. "Eff?"

"Hm?"

"Those um … those nightmares -"

"The books say -"

"Well, just to be safe. And now that we know the trial date …" Haymitch put his hand on her shoulder. He could feel her trembling. Effie rested her head against his hand and took a breath.

* * *

The healer finished measuring how large Effie's bump had grown then let her slip her cardigan back on and sit comfortably in one of the chairs the healer had set up at her home practice. Haymitch made himself scarce in the corner of the room while the usual check up went through then took a seat in the other chair once Effie was comfortable.

"Everything's normal - not surprising, of course," the healer said with a grin. "You're progressing well, Mrs. Abernathy, and, according to the charts sent from the Capitol and today's check-in, the baby is nice and healthy. Now, you mentioned something about nightmares? Are they about the baby in anyway? It's very normal -"

"They're … they're not about Rosie. Well, not usually, at least," Effie said. "I mean … they're like memories but different and sometimes Rosie is there but sometimes it's … it's like before."

The healer knew what she meant - for some time she had given Effie sleeping aids when she had first returned to Twelve.

"Well, I can't give you anything now with the baby," the healer said, "but the nightmares can be normal. How have you been feeling besides?"

"Health-wise? Nothing out of the ordinary. Um - there is stress."

"Is this due to the trial Mr. Abernathy mentioned?"

Effie nodded. "Not … not just that." She could hear Haymitch turn in his chair. "It's … we never were supposed to be able to have a baby. Rosie was never … a possibility and now … there's so much … and I don't know how I'll ever be able to tell her about what I … what I did and how …" Effie broke into sobs.

* * *

"Sweetheart … why didn't you say anything?" Haymitch asked, pushing Effie's hair behind her ear as she lay in bed. The healer recommended she take bed rest for the week - longer if needed.

"What could I have said?"

"I dunno … something." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Not … keep it all inside - and don't tell me that's hypocritical. I know."

Effie smiled weakly. She felt tired.

"We'll talk about it later - hm? You need to rest."

"I know."

"I'll bring you dinner."

"You'll have Peeta bring me dinner."

Haymitch laughed. "Yeah, true. I better get over there now before he starts cookin'." He kissed her again.

"Haymitch? Did you hear her, though?"

"Hear what?"

"She called me Mrs. Abernathy."


	22. Truths 2

Haymitch hung up the phone.

Effie had asked him to cancel her monthly trip to the Capitol. Still in bed, it seemed she was more relaxed, but her nerves were more noticeable.

"Is she sure she doesn't want to push the trial back?" Plutarch had asked.

"No. I asked her again this morning. She just wants it over with. Anyway, I think it's the last thing on her mind right now."

"What makes you say that?"

Haymitch didn't want to tell him so he avoided the question.

The house was quiet.

Quieter than usual.

At times, Haymitch thought he could hear Effie breathing upstairs, working on some files for the Avox Recovery Program. Even if she wasn't going to the Capitol - she was going to do something. Anyway, it did take her mind of things.

Haymitch leaned against the kitchen counter.

Was that why she was doing all that work?

Not to distract herself but … because of what she had said at the healer's? Because of the past? Because of what she … what they would have to tell their child?

Would helping Avoxes and families make what she had done for all those years go away? No … but it would soften the blow, maybe.

How do you tell a child …

"They're going to think you can't take care of yourself," Effie said when Haymitch came into their room, saying he was going over to Peeta and Katniss'. "And we're not a charity case - hardly."

"I'm just goin' to talk to Katniss. And if they feed me … well, they feed me."

"Why do you want to talk to Katniss?"

"None of your business."

Effie laughed. "All right. Sorry. Go on."

"You gonna be okay by yourself?"

"I'm not confined to the bed, Haymitch. And you're not going far, are you? I'll be just fine."

Haymitch nodded and kissed her. "Cat needs to be fed."

"Just put a dish of milk out," Effie muttered as she went back to her work. "I'll take care of it in a bit."

* * *

"It's better she stays," Katniss said, putting on the coffee. "I think seeing the Capitol is probably the worst thing right now."

"Yeah … where's Peeta?"

Katniss shrugged. "Helping build … something. I don't know. I don't keep track. Why?"

"Wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"I told you what Eff said the other day at the healers and … I mean, I haven't really had a moment to myself but this morning I was in the kitchen and … it was quiet and I started thinking … I … how do I deserve this?"

"Deserve what?"

"Any of this. Everything. Eff over in that house carrying my kid. Safety. Contentment? That isn't … it's not me."

"It's not what you're used to. And you're a jackass, but who's to say you don't deserve it? We've all been through a lot. You more than most."

"But I don't deserve it. I don't. Effie may have that guilt for calling out names … ushering those kids every year to …" He paused. "But she never killed anyone. I killed."

"So did I, Haymitch," Katniss said quietly.

"So what do we tell people?"

"What do you mean?"

"My child is going to grow up and find out that her father was a murderer -"

"Haymitch -"

"How could I have thought I could actually be happy? How did I actually let myself think …" He shook his head. "Always a fucking catch …"

* * *

He could feel Effie's fingers gently combing through his dark hair as they lay in bed that night in silence. He felt her lips gently press against his shoulder, her head rest near his.

"Where did you go?" she asked after a yawn.

"Hm?"

"After dinner. You went out to feed the geese and … you were gone for a while."

"I was … just thinking."

He'd gone to the shed where he was keeping the crib. It was a fine bit of craftsmanship - the small rose carvings were almost finished on the four side posts. He'd have Peeta paint them in.

"About what?" Effie asked.

"Nothing," Haymitch lied.

He had picked up an axe. He'd destroy it. He'd destroy the talent he had to learn to impress the Capitol. They could buy a crib. Buy a crib with the money … the axe fell to the ground.

"Must've been something. I started getting worried."

"You worry about everything. I was just thinking about making the hut for the geese bigger - that's all."

"Are they multiplying again?" Effie asked with a small laugh.

He'd never escape it. He'd never escape the Capitol. And neither would Effie. He steadied himself against the wall of the shed. He felt dizzy - dizzy with grief, with anxiety, with realization that he had been living in a dream. Not reality. A cold breeze came through the shed door. The hairs on his arms raised.

He needed to go back inside.

"Yeah," Haymitch answered her.

"Multiplying. Again."

"We could give some away, you know. Peeta says there are new families moving into some of the newer houses."

"Why not … yeah … I'll see what I can do."

Effie turned to her head to look at him. She could see in his eyes that he was miles away. His hand rested on his chest - Effie reached over and laced her fingers with his. "I love you, Haymitch."


	23. Slipping

_**I haven't done an author's note in ages! Quite glad I took the weekend off though - between museum-hopping and then Doctor Who - well, things catch up!**_

_**Anyway - a bit of news. Hayffie fans! If you haven't listened to the new Hayffie podcast - 'Liquor and Lipstick' by the amazing Fluttering Phalanges and A Silver Cloud's Lullaby - get thee to it! You'll find the links in the 'trinkernathy' tag on Tumblr. I was absolutely blown away when they asked if they could discuss 'Miss T and a Mr A' in their episode and, having just listened to it, I'm just ... very humbled, very grateful - I barely can put how I feel into words! I also gave them a bit of news about where my fics are going ... so if you're curious, better listen! :-) You heard it there first!**_

_**Right - as always, you guys are amazing and I appreciate every review and visit!**_

* * *

Effie wrung out her dishcloth and cleaned the chocolate from around Linus' mouth. He sat on the counter near the sink where Effie was doing the dishes from lunch.

"We'll need to get ice on that," she said, nodding to his very bruised eye.

"What happened?" Haymitch asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Where've you been?"

Haymitch ignored the question. "How come the kid's got a shiner?"

"His brother," Effie said. "Don't make trouble - the Grennings are doing their best."

"What'd they say? Boy will be boys?"

"Not exactly." Effie went to the icebox and took one of Haymitch's old icepacks to fill. "They're trying their best, Haymitch. Where did you go?" she asked again.

"Nowhere."

"You were gone almost two hours."

"Shouldn't you be laying down?"

Effie turned. "I'm not bed ridden. I'm on bed rest. Anyway, it isn't healthy to lay around without getting on my feet once in a while. My ankles swell terribly and - oh, I'm sorry, dear …" Effie was gently pressing the ice to Linus' eye. He winced and pulled back, almost knocking his head against the cabinet. Effie looked back at Haymitch. "Where were you?"

"Town. Jeez. Do you have to know everywhere I've been?"

"No. I was just worried -"

"Yeah. Nothing to worry about now. I'm home."

Effie kept her smile on for Linus and let Haymitch pass without a word into the backyard. She heard the shed door open and shut.

* * *

"He talks to you."

"Yeah, but he doesn't tell me everything," Katniss replied, taking a seat at her kitchen table as she spoke to Effie on the phone. "He's always told you more."

"He tells you when he's worried though. When he's worried and he doesn't want me to know. Or if … if he's feeling anything he doesn't want me to know about. If there's something wrong. And something's wrong. I know it."

"He'll know you said something if I ask."

"I know … but … I don't know what else to do."

Katniss took a breath. "I'll do my best. Better he gets mad at me instead of you."

* * *

"What are you going to say?" Peeta asked, helping Katniss with her coat.

"I don't know. Effie could be worried about nothing - you know how she can worry about anything."

"Still, it's better you see if there is something wrong. Especially now."

"I know. If anything happened to Effie -"

"Just go find out what's wrong," said Peeta, kissing her gently.

* * *

Katniss' arms were crossed tight. The air was colder now. She knew where Haymitch would be. Effie had told her. The shed.

"Have you gone into the shed at all?" Katniss had asked her.

"No … I know it's where he's keeping the crib and I don't want to spoil -"

"Yeah, I understand."

Katniss didn't bother knocking. As usual. She pushed open the door. A dim light from a dying lamp cast an eerie glow on the walls - and on Haymitch, passed out in the corner.

An empty bottle of some unnamed liquor on the ground.

The smell of alcohol still lingered heavy in the air.


	24. Kicking

"It ain't your house!"

"Have you forgotten?" cried Effie. "We're married, Haymitch! Actually married!"

"I signed nothing that said this house -"

"Haymitch," Peeta said stepping in, "lower your -"

"I won't! Katniss had no business -"

"Effie was worried -"

"It's my business! Mine! And I'm not goin' over to your house so you and Katniss can lock me in a room and try to make things 'better' – you can't!"

Effie hid her face in her hands, sobbing quietly in the chair Peeta had pulled out for her in the kitchen. "But why, Haymitch? You … you were -"

"Doing so great? Yeah - I thought so too. Then I woke up. We have no right, Effie! No right bringing a child into the world with the things we've done! How can we reconcile -"

"We can't, Haymitch! We can't! But we need to try! For Rosie!"

"Rosie was never supposed to happen!" Haymitch went quiet the moment he said it.

"A mistake?" Effie asked, her voice cracking. "Is that what you're -"

"No … I didn't mean -"

"But you said … you said she wasn't -"

"You couldn't -"

"You were … so happy …"

"Effie …"

Peeta was quick to help Effie when she stood. Her body was shaking - her legs worst of all. "We wanted to help … stay in your house then … alone." She passed him without brushing by - she kept a distance - she didn't even look at him.

Peeta waited for the front door to shut. He looked at Haymitch and shook his head. "Sort yourself out."

"Stay the fuck out of my problems."

* * *

"Is she eating?"

"Only because she has to," Katniss said as she helped Peeta make up the guest room bed. "For Rosie." She tossed a pillow to Peeta. "I'll go over there tomorrow, though."

"And do what?"

"I don't even know. I don't want to think about it." She tossed another pillow, but harder this time. Peeta could tell they were feeling the same way - angry, disgusted.

Worried.

"Well - for Effie's sake we need to plan. There's the trial -"

"I didn't even think about that …" Katniss sat on the edge of the bed.

"She can't go alone."

"No …"

"I'll go."

"Peeta -"

"It's fine. I can handle it."

Katniss shook her head. "Let's not talk about this yet, all right? It's a while off. Let's just get Effie calm and go from there."

* * *

Effie lifted her hand slowly in the warm water of the tub. She traced the surface with her fingers gently. There were still streaks of dried tears on her cheeks - but she couldn't cry anymore.

She could feel Rosie kicking.


	25. Screaming

Katniss kicked Haymitch hard in the gut.

"Wake up," she said, finding him passed out cold on the kitchen floor.

Clutching his stomach, Haymitch hoisted himself up into the sitting position using one of the cabinets to hold onto. He reached for one of the half-empty bottles near him, but Katniss kicked it away and stepped on his hand.

"When did this start?"

"Go home."

Katniss pressed her foot down harder. Haymitch groaned. "Do you have any idea -"

"Sweetheart, we can't all live in some fairytale world where everything works out right." Haymitch pulled his hand out from under her boot. He rubbed it with his other hand gingerly. "Better we live with that fact now than find out later when we're all … starry eyed and some kid walks into the room and asks why she saw her dad with his guts hanging out on the television. Effie said it herself."

"What did she say?"

"She said it to the healer. How do we even start to tell a kid about this stuff? What happens on her twelfth birthday?"

"Nothing," Katniss spat. "Nothing."

"No. Not nothing." Haymitch managed to get himself to his feet but leaned on the counter, unable to support his weight. "Memories come back. Nightmares come back. Effie screams in the night. It isn't right."

"Well, right or wrong Haymitch, there's a baby coming. And soon. And … this … whatever it is you're doing … whatever it is you think you're proving -"

"I'm not proving a damn thing. I'm just waking the fuck up. Looking around me. Looking … at me. I damned Effie."

"Haymitch -"

"No, I damned her … better to have let her believe whatever the Capitol told her from the start - I should've let her go. I should've let the Capitol just brainwash her but … no. I didn't. I spoke to her … I let her cry and I didn't … if I just hadn't let myself look at her none of this would have happened. She would be living in the Capitol … she'd be glad to be rid of me. Excited to start a new life."

"How can you say that?"

"It's the truth."

"It isn't. You're throwing away … everything. You're a bastard, Haymitch - but you're a smart one. You're intelligent. And you saw something in Effie. Whatever it was then. You'd make the same choice again."

Haymitch laughed and picked the bottle off the floor, downing the rest of the contents.

"You just don't want to be happy, do you? What was the point of the rebellion?"

"I don't deserve -"

"Don't spit self-pity at me, Haymitch. Don't you dare. You're a disgusting drunk. Or you were a disgusting drunk and you started to change. It wasn't magic. It was because you wanted to. You wanted to be happy and you had a chance. Effie came to you. Against everything the doctors had said, she got pregnant. And now … you've thrown it out the window."

Haymitch threw the bottle, smashing it on the floor.

"While you're busy wallowing in self-pity, Effie - your wife and the mother of your unborn child - is next door. And she's not coming back. Not unless you get yourself together again."

"She'll come back. She always does."

"No. Because Peeta and I won't let her. She's always taken care of you Haymitch. She's always been the one to clean up your mess. Hell - all of our messes. Effie doesn't deserve this. She deserves for once to be happy."

"And when did you suddenly route for your Capitol Escort?"

Katniss walked forward and slapped Haymitch hard. "Had I known her like you did all those years …" Katniss shook her head. "You're disgusting. Don't bother coming to the door. Don't bother trying to call. You sit in this house. You sit here alone. And you think. No one took your family away this time. You drove them out."

* * *

Haymitch sat on the stairs in silence. A deathly silence.

Folding his arms over his knees, he hid his face and wept. Hating himself. Despising himself. Not knowing what to do with a million thoughts running through his mind.

The stair creaked.

Looking over his arm, he sat Linus had come into the house and was now sitting next to him. The boy looked at him - scared at first but then concern showed in his little face that still bore a bruised eye.

"Can I see the boats, Mr. Abernathy?"

* * *

He filled the tub. He folded some paper. He sat back on the toilet and watched as Linus played with the little paper boats in the bathroom - quietly, contently.

"Rosie will play with the boats with me," Linus said. "When is Rosie coming, Mr. Abernathy?"


	26. Choosing

Effie had overheard Katniss telling Peeta about her argument with Haymitch after dinner. She wasn't meant to - but their voices carried and the moment she heard 'capitol escort' it felt as though her blood had run cold.

"Ha - I told the girl you'd be back."

Effie stood in the doorway of their house, watching as he picked at the leftovers he had warmed up for dinner with his fingers. He was leaning against the wall, keeping his eyes on the plate he was holding.

"Always come back," he said. "Always have."

"What's wrong with you, Haymitch?"

He laughed.

"I mean it. What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know why you're asking. You pretty much spelled it out yourself."

"When I said what I said to the healer, I didn't mean that I regretted Rosie or that I in any manner believed us to be incapable of raising a child. I was worried that a child we'd raise, that a child that loved us would … stop loving us. That's what bothered me. But … you don't see me self-destructing. I'm trying to deal -"

"Yeah, well you've had it pretty easy, princess."

"What does that mean?"

"You didn't kill -"

"I just as well have."

"You don't know what it's like!"

"I don't!" Effie wiped her eyes. "I don't - but you of course do! Don't you? And that was the point! We're going to have to tell her what happened one day! We're going to have to explain why we did the things we did to survive -"

"Oh, sweetheart, if you think putting on a wig -"

"We'll forget what happened to me in the months I was in the Capitol, then? When you were in Thirteen?"

"Eff, that's not -"

"I may not have killed with my own hands - but I called those children's names. And I paid the price. And I fought for the rebellion in the only way I could, which was to let the Capitol kill me rather than tell them anything. To let them take me away so you could get on that damned hovercraft!"

Haymitch was silent.

"This … whatever it is you're doing. Drinking again. Yelling. Cursing the Capitol that no longer exists. You didn't have to do it. I wanted to talk. I wanted to figure out how we were going to get through …" Effie shook her head. "Maybe it was all just … silly of me."

Haymitch shook his head. "But you came back. You're here."

Effie shook her head. "I didn't come back, Haymitch. I came to get my things."

* * *

Haymitch watched her pack in silence. He wasn't going to stop her. It was better she left. Better she got away before it all spiraled out of control.

"Leave the bags," Haymitch muttered. "Let Peeta get 'em and carrying them over to the house for you."

"He'll carry them to the truck. I've already asked."

Haymitch looked up from his hands. "The truck?"

"I'm leaving. I'm … I'm leaving District Twelve."

"What - Eff -"

"Did you think I was just going to live next door and raise your child? How convenient for you! No. If you're going to do this … if you're going to drink and wallow in this house, Rosie is not having any of it. She won't be anywhere near here."

"And where are you going to go? Eff, you can't -"

"I'm going to District Four. I've already made a few calls and Annie will be able to -"

"Effie, don't!" Haymitch fell from the chair onto his knees, crawling to her feet. He grasped her around the stomach, holding tight. "No … don't … don't go that far - I didn't …"

Effie's hands were raised - unwilling to touch him.

"It was silly of me," Effie said, holding back tears. "It was silly of the Capitol Escort to think that."

She felt Haymitch's grip loosen.

"Effie … I … I didn't mean it when I said …"

"But you said it. You said it to Katniss. And there must be some part of you that thought it. Let go …" She felt hot tears fall down her cheeks. "Let go …" She pushed his arms away. He was crying.

"Eff … I don't know what to do."

"Neither do I …"

Haymitch was holding onto her again. Effie's hands now gently rested on the mess of dark hair that hadn't been washed for days. "Neither do I …" she said again, her voice trembling.


	27. Leaving

"I'll do what I can for him."

Effie nodded as Peeta helped her with the last piece of luggage on the train the next morning. "This isn't permanent," she said. "It can't be and I know … I have to believe …"

"You need to take care of yourself and Rosie first," Peeta said. "And I've heard sea air is good for your health."

Effie laughed a little, but it was clear she had been crying most of the morning.

"I - um - got the date of the trial from Plutarch. I'll take the train to Four the day before and travel with you. So you're not alone."

"Thank you, Peeta."

"Sure you don't want Katniss or me to go with you now?"

Effie shook her head. "Annie's meeting me at the station. I'll be all right."

"But you'll call?"

Effie nodded.

"I mean it, Effie," Peeta said. "I'll do what I can for him. Katniss too."

"Maybe leaving isn't -"

"You need to," said Peeta. "You need to get away because I don't think he'll fully realize what he's done until you're gone."

"I don't want to have to leave every time -"

"Well, hopefully there won't be another time. Hopefully, he'll either sort himself out or …" Peeta didn't want to say the alternative, but Effie knew.

Raise Rosie alone.

That was the alternative.

And it wasn't that she couldn't do it. But the glimpses of Haymitch as a father that she had already seen for months would not leave her mind.

"If I hadn't said -"

"Effie, stop. You've done nothing wrong."

The train whistle sounded in the distance.

"Remember," said Peeta. "Give us a call when you get there. After you're settled."

Effie nodded and thanked Peeta again. And then he kissed her cheek. Effie was almost startled at the gesture - she hadn't realized how much her relationship with Katniss and Peeta had changed. How she wasn't this stranger to them - she was … family. Just like Haymitch.

"Call," Peeta said again. "Or Katniss'll worry."

"Can't have that."

* * *

"Well, we'll have you call Plutarch tomorrow to cancel the rest of your remaining weeks in the Capitol," Annie said as she helped Effie unpack her things. "And Peeta will take you to the trial?"

Effie nodded. "Yes. I think he has a few questions as well - name changes and such. I'm still on the court records as 'Trinket.' We need to have to changed to 'Abernathy' before the trial or who knows …" Effie was tired of talking.

She simply felt exhausted.

Annie turned away from the dresser and sat beside Effie on her bed. She took Effie's hands in hers. "It's going to be okay, Effie," she said. "I've been through worse and now … look at me and Finn."

Effie looked at Annie and burst into tears. Annie gently took Effie in her arms and let her finally cry it out.

* * *

"How long's Effie staying, mom?" Finn asked, leaning over the stair railing until his mother pulled him back onto the floor safely by his collar.

"For as long as she likes."

"How long's that?"

"I don't know, Finn."

"Is she gonna have the baby here?"

"Finn, come downstairs and eat your dinner. And stop with the questions! Effie's tired and won't need you driving her crazy."

Finn rolled his eyes and hopped down the stairs to Annie's dismay. "Be careful," she said, kissing his cheeks.

Effie had been listening from her room, laughing at little at Finn's childish questions. He had gotten so big since she had last seen him.

Annie had put his old crib in Effie's room.

Just in case.

Effie ran her fingers over the simple woodwork. There were little fish carved into the railings, the linens had a similar theme. Just like his father, Effie thought.

When they had brought Haymitch out of the shed, Effie had finally seen the crib he had built. She hadn't been able to think about it since but now … looking at the borrowed one in front of her, she felt her heart sink deeper.

This was never what they had planned.

"Ready to have dinner, Effie?" Annie asked.

Effie jumped in surprise - she hadn't heard Annie come up the stairs.

"Yes … yes of course. But is it possible to call Katniss and Peeta very quickly before? I promised I would."


	28. Call 1

Linus knew the door was never locked. At least, the back door never was, so if there was a fight going on, he could find some way into the house. It reminded him of when he heard all of those bombs in the Capitol. He remembered running to hide - no, someone carrying him to somewhere safe.

So that's what he pretended to do.

He'd run and hide.

"Shittin' me …" Haymitch groaned when he found Linus asleep on the floor near the fire that had long gone out in the fireplace. His head was pounding, his mind a mess - but he lifted the small boy into his arms and put him on the sofa, covering him with a blanket and sitting at his feet.

"Shit …" he muttered, burying his face in his hands.

He had barely slept the night. He had been drinking for most of it - shouting to people who weren't there. Shouting at Effie - no, begging Effie. Begging her to stay even though in his head he knew it was better she get away.

Far away.

"Where did Mrs. Abernathy go?"

Haymitch looked up and saw Linus away, staring at him with wide eyes. He wondered how long the boy had been watching him.

"Away."

"For how long?"

Haymitch shrugged.

"Will she be back to make me toast? She makes good toast. She puts sugar on it."

"I can do that."

"Not like her."

Haymitch laughed a little. "Wanna bet?"

The boy just stared at him.

"Why'd you come?" Haymitch asked. "What happened?"

Linus was quiet, still.

"Your brother?"

Linus shook his head.

Haymitch's brow furrowed. "Who?"

"Mr. Grenning," Linus muttered.

"Your dad?"

Linus shook his head. "Not my dad. Faxon says I can't - I can't call him that."

Haymitch wanted to tell Linus exactly what he thought of Faxon and what he thought of Mr. Grenning as well - but he kept his mouth shut.

"They know you're here?"

Linus shrugged his little shoulders.

"Well, I ain't goin' over there to tell your mom. I smell like the Hob. She won't let you come back. Listen, go back to sleep. Get whatever sleep you missed. Then you gotta go back though, all right?"

"I wanna stay."

"You don't wanna, believe me." Haymitch patted the little boy's legs and stood. "Go back to sleep."

* * *

"Settle in?"

Effie twisted the phone cord around her finger. "Just about," she said, her voice sounding tired. "Annie helped unpack."

"Why'd you call?" asked Haymitch.

"I … I thought you'd want to know."

He did. He did want to know. He wanted to hear her voice. He wanted to beg her to come back.

But he couldn't be that selfish. He knew she and Rosie were far better off away from him. They had to be.

"Good," Haymitch replied. "Um … got a visitor this morning."

"Linus?"

"Yeah … you were the one who usually -"

"He likes toast. Toast with -"

"Sugar. Yeah, he told me. I tried to fix it but … tremors are back."

Effie was silent on the line.

"It's better this way, Eff," Haymitch said after a moment. "It gives Rosie a chance -"

"No, it doesn't," Effie replied. "You could change. You were changing."

"People don't do it that easy, Eff. And most people can't. You had … you have too much faith in me."

"Because I love you!"

"And … Eff, I love you too. And that's why you were right. Because … if I get myself sober, who's to say this won't happen again?"

"You," Effie answered. "You're the one who says. No one put that bottle in your hand but you -"

"Eff, it isn't as simple -"

"No, I'm not saying it's simple. Nor is it easy. But, Haymitch, why do you think I have nightmares, too? You've lived with yours longer than mine and you've worse scars. I know that. But …" Effie's voice trailed off. "I don't want you perfect, Haymitch," she said. "If we can't … talk about things, though … where does it leave us? If you can't tell me what's wrong … if you have to go back to drinking … if something I say -"

"I'm sorry, Eff."

"Don't, Haymitch."

"You know … you know what it's like."

"I do. And I've known for years. And I've never given up. And I won't. But it has to change. You have to at least be open with me."

"But then I run the risk of seein' you upset."

"That's par for the course, Haymitch."

"I can't do it. I can't …"

"Do you realize what you're giving up?"

Haymitch was quiet. "I gotta go, Eff."

"Haymitch -"

But the line went dead.


	29. Fix

_**I mentioned this on Tumblr yesterday, but I forgot to say it here! I'm travelling home tomorrow for a visit, I'll be (obviously) able to post when I get there, but not enroute. So I'll be taking tomorrow and Tuesday (as I'll be dead to the world) off - there may be another short break that happens as I have plans to visit a friend next weekend, but I'll let you guys know ahead of time!**_

_**As always, thank you for reading and your lovely reviews! You guys are amazing!**_

* * *

Katniss pushed a mug off coffee towards him. "This isn't something you can fix by shutting it out," she muttered.

Haymitch ignored the offer.

"Why'd you even bother planning a rebellion?"

"Katniss - it's better this way."

"What? You drinking yourself to death? Doubt the Capitol's going to replace your liver. Again."

"They don't need me alive anymore."

"You know, I wish I just sent Peeta over. I'm really sick of hearing you moan about yourself. You don't like it? Fix it. And you did. For a few months. And then you just … I don't understand."

Haymitch was quiet again.

"Effie said you talked."

"I told her to stay with Annie."

"You were just waiting for a reason to get her to leave, weren't you? Shrug off some of the responsibility. Put it back on the Capitol when -"

"Fuck you."

"It's true. You're pathetic. You're able to overtake a government, but you can't take care of your family?"

"They don't need me."

"They do - do you know what my mom was like when my father died?"

"That's different."

"It isn't. It's worse. Because you're still alive. And Effie knows it. And she'll think about it. And Rosie will know. She'll be able to tell."

Haymitch shook his head.

"You take better care of the boy across the street than you do your own wife and kid."

"Effie deserves -"

"Oh, shut up. Effie probably does deserve someone better than you but guess what? She loves you. She married you. You are having a kid. And … well, look around you. It's sick."

"You know how I am, Katniss. You know me."

"Yeah, which is why I thought you were able to do better than this." She pushed her coffee away. "I'm done. I can't do this today."

And she left the house.

* * *

Annie held up a purple hued dress that had a simple check pattern - just small enough for a baby.

"I found it while I was getting groceries," she said. "You ought to have a look around. You've been stuck in the house since you got here."

"I know," Effie said, folding the dress in her lap after thanking Annie for yet another bit of clothing - she had started amassing a collection now. Annie seemed to be over the moon about buying for a new baby. "But, the healer wants me on bed rest. I've been … well, not really following it. And I need to rest. At least for a few days."

"Well, you could sit out in the sun."

Effie smiled. "I will."

"Did you have a nightmare last night?"

"Hm?"

"Last night - I heard -"

"Oh," Effie looked embarrassed. "Yes, I'm … I'm sorry. It happens more frequently now and I can't take -"

"It's all right." Annie rested her hand on Effie's. "I just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong. Besides the nightmares."

Effie shook her head. "Everything … health-wise … is normal. More kicking in the evening but that's it."

"Are you worried about the trial?"

"It feels like the last thing on my mind."

"Good." Annie quickly tied Finn's shoe that had come undone while he was climbing onto a nearby sofa. "But you'd tell me?"

"Yes, of course."

"Will Peeta be able to stay for lunch at least? Oh, I haven't seen him since the wedding -"

"I'm sure he'll be able to."

Annie grinned. "I'm so looking forward to seeing him!"


	30. Boys

_**I'm temporarily back! If you follow my tumblr, you already know that my posting is going to be a little disjointed this week (and through the weekend). For those who just follow me here, a little while after I posted the previous bit, I found out my dog Remus had passed away so I'm still sort of recovering from the shock and adjust to the weirdness of coming home for a visit to a house with no dog. So far, I've been doing okay but I don't want to make promises to post that I can't keep. So this week is going to be sort of random-ish, the weekend I'll be gone, but on Monday I promise to start posting at my normal speed again. **_

_**Right - enough of my rambling and apologies for the sudden/random delays. I said this on tumblr already - but I'll say it again: You're all amazing people.**_

* * *

It felt like a staring contest.

Haymitch sat on the porch, staring across the street at Faxon, who had been staring at Haymitch for even longer. It took a while for the boy to finally make his way over, moving slowly - and staying off the porch when he finally spoke.

"Mr. Grenning said you killed people. How many people did you kill?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"Because. It depends on what you mean. With my bare hands? Or just by what I've done? And why do you care?"

"Mr. Grenning says if I stay the way I am I'll end up like you."

Haymitch laughed a little. "You're too young. And you won't end up like me. Takes … a lot more than a nasty temper to end up like me. Keep beating up your younger brother, though, and -"

"I only do it 'cause he calls Mrs. Grenning 'mom' sometimes. She isn't our mom."

"Linus is young."

"Doesn't matter." Faxon looked at the ground. "Did you know my dad?"

Haymitch shook his head. "No."

"Mr. Grenning said you put him in jail."

"The rebellion did that."

"But you planned it."

"Where'd you hear this?"

"Mr. Grenning told me. He told me that you planned it with other people. That you used to kill people. And that you drink a lot and your wife left you."

"Well, sounds like Mr. Grenning likes to talk."

"Likes to shout. Why does Linus come over here?"

Haymitch shrugged. "You hit him."

"So does Mr. Grenning. Can I come here?"

Haymitch looked at him strangely. "Why?"

"Because Linus likes it here."

"You gonna hit him?"

Faxon shook his head.

* * *

"Your dad helped design the games."

"But why?"

"It was his job. And …" Haymitch paused. He tapped his fingers on his mug of coffee. "Sometimes people have to do jobs they don't want to do to keep their families safe."

"But mom died."

"But you and Linus are alive."

Faxon sipped his jukebox. "I miss her."

Haymitch ran a hand through his greasy hair. "Lost my mom too. When I was older than you - but I was still young. It's not easy."

"How'd your mom die?"

"She was …" Haymitch stopped. Faxon's eyes were almost glazed over. He didn't know how long the boy had been asking him questions. And so far - Haymitch had been telling him the truth. "She was sick."

The more he had told Faxon about the Games, the more he saw the boy's countenance change. He seemed frightened - nervous. He would reply with what Mr. Grenning told him - mostly lies that Haymitch figured were probably the prevalent rumors during the rebellion. Maybe Faxon wasn't frightened … maybe he was ashamed …

But the boy was so young.

And he had nothing to be ashamed of. He couldn't help where he was born or who his parents were. It seemed Mr. Grenning didn't take age or actual responsibility into consideration.

Faxon was a punching bag for Capitol hate.

But Haymitch only saw a scared little boy.

And he didn't want to scare him any longer.

"When you have a family of your own you'll see how tough it is. And when you're growing up - and you've got a lot of it to do - you'll see how tough it is to be alone, too."

"Why … why did Mrs. Abernathy leave?"

"Because she had to do what was right. She had to make a tough choice."

"But … why didn't you make a choice?"

* * *

Haymitch woke up to something climbing into his lap. Linus. Faxon was sound asleep on the sofa. Linus had fallen asleep in front of the fire again, but had woken up to find the rest of the house quiet.

"What are you doing?" Haymitch asked.

Linus didn't reply. He just pulled his legs to his chest and leaned against Haymitch.

"All right …" Haymitch muttered, pulling the blanket off of the back of the chair and covering them both.


	31. Call 2

_**I just wanted to thank everyone not just for their reviews and visits, but also the immensely kind words I've received about Remus. Truly - they help so much. I can't say it enough. Also, I promise, if you've sent me a PM, I will answer - as I've said, it's a little weird at home so I'm just trying to get into the swing of everything.**_

_**I'll be posting another bit tomorrow - one with a cliffhanger! Hopefully, it will tide you guys over until I'm back from visiting my friend on Monday. Today's is a bit of a lead into tomorrow ... hope you enjoy! And, of course, thank you again.**_

* * *

Effie bit her lip.

"Peeta says you got into an argument with Mr. Grenning."

"Yeah …"

"Were you drunk?"

"No. He … it's the two boys -"

"Linus and his brother?"

"Yeah. Faxon. He came over the other day … askin' stuff."

"And what did you do?"

"I answered him."

"How?"

"With the truth."

"And what did he do?"

"He wanted to stay."

"Stay where?"

"Here. At the house. With Linus. I had him on the sofa and Linus in my lap. Dead to the world. Then that jackass breaks down the door practically and … listen, the wife may be in it for the sake of those kids but he isn't. And if they feel safe here, I ain't stopping them from coming."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Eff? Are you still -"

"Yes. I'm … I'm here."

"How are you feeling?"

"Confused."

* * *

"You didn't tell Effie what Mr. Grenning said about her, did you?" Peeta asked.

Haymitch shook his head. "Then I'd have to tell her I punched him."

"Not a great example to set."

"No … but he deserved it."

"What about the boys?"

Haymitch shrugged. "What can I do? Lock 'em out? His wife doesn't seem to have a problem with both of 'em now just wandering over."

Peeta sighed. "I don't think Mrs. Grenning really wants to see what's going on."

"She's too god damn cheerful."

Peeta had to give him that. "Effie said that you talked to Faxon though. That you told him the truth. About … the past."

"Yeah."

"And that he didn't run away. That he stayed."

"So?"

"Well … don't you think your own kid -"

"Don't start this, Peeta."

"Then I'll leave you to your coffee. I need to pack to go to the Capitol, anyway."

Peeta made his way to the door. Haymitch followed him.

"Just … take care of her, all right?" he asked.

Peeta nodded. "When did you start drinking coffee again?"

* * *

Confused.

It was like he could hear Effie's voice in his head repeating that word.

Confused.

Confused.

Haymitch rolled over in bed unable to sleep. He could hear a train starting in the distance.

Peeta was on it.

And guilt began to flood Haymitch's sober mind.


	32. Trial

_**And here's the cliffhanger! I'll be back Monday (9/17)! :-)**_

* * *

"It's a formality," Effie said with a sigh as she slipped on her cardigan. Ever since she and Peeta had reached the Capitol - after a full meal provided by Annie - Peeta had been looming over her as if she would break. "I'm not worried. Or nervous. I have more to worry about than this. The question is - are you all right?"

"I think we're going to spend the day asking each other that."

Effie laughed a little. "All right. We'll both keep quiet about it then."

Outside the new courthouse, Effie could feel her nerves starting to grow. She didn't let on though. The closer they got - the more Effie appreciated Peeta having offered her his arm. Plutarch was waiting outside the doors for them.

"I'll take care of her," he said.

"Yeah, I'm under strict orders for both Katniss and Haymitch."

"And where is -"

"Busy," Peeta said, though it was clear he and Plutarch were due for a long conversation.

* * *

"When are you due?"

Effie didn't realize she was leaning so much on Plutarch's arm. "Hm? Oh - three months. A little over. But I've been staying with Annie and her healer says that it could be likely that she comes early. Bed rest again."

"That dangerous?"

"No," Effie said, walking with him down a long corridor. "There's just worry because of the trauma I've already sustained. There could be complications if my body goes under too much physical stress."

* * *

The situation was simple. Effie would be escorted into a guarded room with a judge, a representative of her own, and then Aulus and his own representation. All Effie had to do was confirm the initial report she gave during the first trial and it was likely the man would continue to stay behind bars.

"Comfortable?" Plutarch asked, noticing Effie shifting around on the metal chair.

"I'm not comfortable most of the time these days."

The room was warm - or at least, Effie felt like it was warm. Her feet hurt from walking - she knew her ankles must have been swollen, but she didn't look down. She looked at the judge.

And when they brought Aulus in, she kept her eyes on the table, though she could feel him staring at her.

"Miss Trinket," the judge began.

Plutarch cleared his throat. "The records state a name change, your honor."

The judge looked over the papers. "Ah, yes. My apologies, Mrs. Abernathy. I'll thank you for coming. I know in your state, traveling isn't always advised."

"She's being taken care of," Plutarch said on her behalf.

Effie agreed.

"I know the subject is disagreeable. Would it have made it easier to allow Mr. Abernathy to be with her?"

"It would have created a hostile environment. The father and the accused are known to not get along and I'm sure hearing what was done to Mrs. Abernathy would not ease that situation."

"No, of course not," the judge agreed. "I am sorry to have to go through this all with you, Mrs. Abernathy, but you understand the need?"

"Yes," Effie replied.

And the proceedings began.

She didn't know how painful it would be to hear her own words read back to her. How in depth she had gone those few years back, how they had made her describe each day of captivity that she could remember.

When she had to identify Aulus, she had to look at him. His eyes burned into hers. He radiated disgust.

"Have you anything to say against these accusations of which you have already been accused and convicted? Have you understood why -"

"I understand that Effie Trinket is a filthy whore to the rebellion. That's what I understand. That she probably was fucking that drunk under my nose the whole time. Now look at her - having his kid - isn't that -" finally an officer stopped him.

Effie made sure to keep her composure - though hearing his voice had made her begin to tremble. She lifted a glass of water to her lips and was barely able to sip it in fear.

The judge noticed and was quick to dismiss her, thanking her for her time and suggesting that a medic look her over.

Without a question, Aulus was sent back to prison - his term to be served in full. In life.

* * *

"I'm better, really," Effie said to the medic, who was taking her temperature. "It was warm in the room. He said things and I just need fresh air -"

"Haymitch will have my head if he finds out you're being seen by a medic."

Effie tried to keep herself composed. "Everything's fine, though."

"You did do well. I'm surprised you made it as long as you did."

"Aulus calling me a filthy whore really isn't anything I haven't heard."

The medic came by with her release papers. Effie signed them without a second glance. She pushed herself up from the chair they had her sit in.

"I'll just be glad to see a bit of sun now," Effie said as she followed Plutarch to the exit. He again gave her his arm for support.

Already she could feel the cool breeze from outside.

As best she could, she kept her tears back. She only needed to hold them in for a little while.

When Plutarch opened the door for her, Effie stepped out and came to a quick stop.

At the bottom of the stairs waiting stood Peeta - but he wasn't alone.

"Haymitch?"


	33. Perfect

_**And I'm back! Hopefully all the 'Downton' fans have recovered from yesterday! What an episode! Anywho - onto today's post!**_

* * *

"A medic?"

Effie nodded, but stared ahead at the long strip of lush grass that extended out and around them. It had been the closest park to the courthouse, it had been the closest place for Effie to sit.

She thought she would have burst into tears seeing him.

She thought she might even faint. Or beat her fists on his chest in anger.

But no.

As she sat, she could feel her body uneasy - questioning - confused. "Why did you come?" she asked, her voice just above a whisper.

"I … Eff, you know why … I couldn't let you … Eff, you know why."

Effie turned to look at him, but Haymitch looked away. "I … I know you love me. I know you must love Rosie -"

"Eff, don't even question -"

"I don't -"

"I can't … I don't know how to apologize or even if I can …"

"Are you saying everything is suddenly better?" Effie shook her head. "It can't be, Haymitch. Not overnight."

"It isn't. No. It's not better. But … I realized something. When I was talking to that kid and telling him … everything … and he didn't run away … I guess … I mean, I just thought -"

"Rosie won't run away, either. You know that."

"No one knows that," Haymitch said. "It'll be up to her."

"Haymitch -"

"The point is … I realized I could … I could tell the story. So can you, Eff. Especially if I can."

Effie was quiet. She could hear Haymitch breathing beside her. She could smell the outdoors - the geese. He must have put on a dirty shirt and …

Slowly, Effie's hand found his.

"What do we do?" Effie asked. "Where do we go from here?"

"Start again?"

Effie laughed a little. "We like doing that, don't we?"

Haymitch shrugged. "Nothin's perfect. Never was, sweetheart."

"Very true." Effie chewed her lip. "What about the drinking?"

"Working on it. Takin' it slower this time. Talked to the healer the other day - started me up on the meds again to help with the withdrawal."

Effie nodded.

"Come home, Eff," Haymitch said, his voice low - guarding his own feelings to stay strong at least for Effie. "Please. Come home. I can't … Eff, it's always been you. I'm a fuck up. I know that. But you … well, you forgive me too much and I don't deserve it."

"So you ask me to forgive again?"

"Would you expect anything else?"

Effie shook her head. "I won't come home," she said. She could see Haymitch's expression drop - she hurried her thoughts. "I mean, what I mean is - Haymitch, come to Four. Not home yet. Come stay with me at Annie's."

"Like it better in Four?"

"No! No … but I think … the change might be good. Just for a small time. And … when we're ready … we can take Rosie home."

Haymitch nodded. "Okay," he said. "Okay, we'll go to Four." He tried not to let Effie see he was crying from relief - from happiness.

Effie leaned over and kissed his cheek - then his lips. She then sat back on the bench and let Haymitch hold her closer. "Let's sit for a little while," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's such a nice day out. The sun's so warm."


	34. Early

Annie had been more than happy with the new arrangement. She offered to house Peeta and Katniss as well if they wanted to stay, but Effie had a feeling that the two of them needed a bit of time alone - really alone, not with Haymitch to babysit.

They decided on a late night train that would deliver them to Four by the afternoon. Peeta left earlier on a more express route to Twelve. It was clear he was eager to leave the Capitol - as comfortable as Plutarch tried to make him, he was happy to be on the train home to Katniss.

"You smell like soap," Haymitch muttered, his lips pressed against the top of Effie's head. "I missed that."

Effie grinned and moved closer to him in their bed in the train cabin. "I'm still mad at you …"

"Yeah, I know."

Effie tilted her head up and kissed him. "I am glad you're here though. And that you came. We've got a lot -"

"A lot to talk about - yeah. But can I just hold you tonight?"

Effie took his hand from her cheek and put it on her bump. "Can you feel her moving?"

Haymitch smiled, kissing her again. "I missed that. I missed you. I missed her."

"You're an idiot, you know that, right?"

Haymitch chuckled. "I know."

Effie let out a contented sighed and settled in his arms. "If you'd turn off the light …"

"That mean I can stay in here?"

"Where else were you going to sleep?"

"I was almost resigned to the dining car -"

"Shut up …"

Haymitch grinned. "You don't know how much I missed hearing that."

* * *

They were an hour outside of Four when Haymitch finished up the piece of toast he was eating in the dining car and headed back to the cabin. Effie hadn't been hungry - insisting she would eat when they arrived at Annie's. Haymitch opened the door, finding Effie finally out of bed and leaning against the window.

"All set?" he asked. "Where's the suitcase? I'll … Eff, you okay?"

Effie nodded. "Fine." She lifted an arm and pointed. "The suitcase is -" She paused. Clenched her teeth. "Over there."

"Eff -"

"I'm fine," she said, trying to laugh, though it sounded more like a small cry.

Haymitch rushed forward. "Eff, what's wrong?"

"Just a little bit of - oh!" Effie almost doubled over.

"Are you -"

"I can't be!"

"There should be -"

"Haymitch, I am not having this baby now!"

"Sweetheart, if it's coming -"

"Not on this train!" Tears feel from Effie's eyes. She tried to regain herself as Haymitch helped her to the edge of the bed.

"Has your um …"

Effie shook her head. "No. Not yet."

"Then … we've got time, right?"

"Haymitch, it's too early!"

"The healer said it was a possibility - it'll be -"

"What if it isn't?" Effie doubled over again, clutching the edge of the mattress. Haymitch didn't wait to ask if she wanted a medic. He was going to get one.

And the medic confirmed it - Effie was in labor.


	35. Birth

"I will have this child on the platform if I need to!" Effie shouted, clutching Haymitch's hand tight. She refused to stay in bed or lay down - she was in too much pain and she didn't want to be forced to stay in that position. "I will not have this child on this train! Not this train!"

Haymitch checked the time again - ten minutes until Four. The doctor said her labor started slowly enough that they would likely make it, but a healer was sent to watch over Effie just to be sure.

"You're gonna be -"

"Not fine!" Effie said, batting him away. "Not fine!"

When the train whistle blew, Effie was immediately trying for the door. But the pain was increasing and she could barely walk.

"Eff - careful!"

Effie shook her head and tried again for the door - the healer this time catching her.

"Get me off the train!" Effie cried. "Please! Off the train!"

There was already a group of healers and medics waiting on the platform. They managed to get Effie off the train and onto a stretcher - the baby would be early.

"What will happen?" Haymitch asked, pulling a healer aside. "The baby -"

"We're taking Mrs. Abernathy to the new facility. It's just been built. Technology from the Capitol has been brought in as well as some of our own that wasn't destroyed in the Rebellion. We'll do everything we can."

"What's that mean?"

"Mr. Abernathy, the baby will be premature. There will be risks. But we don't know what they are yet. We need to concentrate right now on the birth."

* * *

The sudden quiet was strange. From the bustle at the platform to the quiet room where Effie was made comfortable - Haymitch's ears still rang. The healer caring for Effie worried she was starting to lapse into a fever. Effie was ranting - no, muttering now - get her off the train, not on the train.

"Sweetheart, you're not on the train," Haymitch said, holding both of her hands in his and kissing her cheek. "You're in Four. We're in Four."

"The baby … it's too early."

"She wants to come now, sweetheart. We can't stop her."

Effie laughed - it looked painful. "Oh, she's just like you. So stubborn already …"

Haymitch forced a grin. "Damn right. And if she's half as pretty as you, she'll be stunning, won't she?"

Effie grinned, letting him kiss her cheeks again. She was warm to the touch - but growing more lucid. "Thank you …" she said quietly. "For getting me off that train … thank you … I couldn't … not there … not where -"

Haymitch cut her off with a kiss.

"Rosie's gonna be born here. In this …" Haymitch looked around, "really pink room."

"Oh I hate pink …"

Haymitch laughed. He pressed his forehead to hers.

"Don't leave," Effie said.

"Not a chance. Where on earth would I go?"

Annie came in just as Haymitch kissed her again and, by that point, the pace of everything seemed to quicken. It may have been Annie's excitement mixed with panic that startled the air - but soon enough the healer was telling Effie to start to push.

* * *

There was a weak cry.

Haymitch could hear it still in his head.

They had whisked Rosie away before he could see her - medics and healers crowded around Effie. She had started losing blood, but they managed to control it. They sedated her, though, to ease the continuous pain.

But Effie was alive.

And Rosie was alive.

His family was alive.

"Her lungs are underdeveloped, but we imagined as much. Since her immune system also isn't up to full development, we will keep her here longer. But, for seven months, she is a sturdy little thing."

Haymitch heard only about half of what the healer was saying. He was staring at the small body laying in a plastic box with wires attached to the little hands, the little legs … his daughter.

The healer saw him staring. She smiled and opened one of the small holes in the side of the incubator and motioned for Haymitch to come closer.

"Go ahead," she said.

"I can -"

"Go on."

Haymitch reached through the hole and slowly, with only a finger, touched his newborn daughter's arm. She jerked. He jumped. But the healer stopped him from moving away.

"You didn't hurt her," the healer said. "Move your hand near hers."

Haymitch did and almost immediately, a little hand wrapped tight around his finger. A little hand - a strong little hand.


	36. Holding

The room was a fuzzy pink - or at least, that's all Effie could make out. Her body felt sore, her vision had trouble focusing. Morphling. She remembered this feeling. She could hear Annie outside the room talking - she didn't know what she was saying. Effie tried to turn her head - it felt heavy. But she could just make out Haymitch beside her. She saw him jump out of his chair when she moved.

His hands caressed her face. He was crying. Effie could feel his wet cheeks against hers.

"Rosie …" Effie muttered. "Is she -"

"Beautiful," Haymitch said, kissing her. "Beautiful, Effie. She's beautiful."

Effie felt relief like she had never felt before. "Is she?"

Haymitch nodded. "She's perfect."

"She's going to be so spoiled …"

Haymitch laughed. "She is. Annie's already started bragging."

Effie reached up slowly, resting her hand against his chest. "I want to see her," she said. "Can I see her?"

* * *

Effie had to wait until most of the small morphling dose wore off. Given her history, the healer was glad Effie responded to the morphling better than she had in the past. But she knew it also frustrated Effie, who was eager to see her daughter.

Annie brought the wheelchair into the room and Haymitch gingerly helped Effie from the bed.

"Comfortable?" Annie asked.

Effie nodded, but let one of the nurses tuck a blanket over her lap. Haymitch wheeled her down the hall behind the nurse. Effie could feel her heart almost leaping from her chest.

"Oh … Haymitch …" Effie had placed her hand in the incubator as he had, letting little hand grasp her finger. Tears slipped down her cheeks. Haymitch kissed her gently - his hand clasping Effie's free hand tight. Effie glanced at him. "I love you," she said, a smile spreading. She looked back to Rosie, her thumb gently brushing over daughter's small fingers. "I love you both … so much." She felt Haymitch's lips press against her cheek - then his thumb wiping away her tears. "She's really ours," Effie said, her voice trembling with happiness. "Really ours. Really here."

* * *

"Are you sure -"

"Just support her head, Mrs. Abernathy."

Effie nervously shifted her arms. Rosie felt so small in them - it was as if Effie could barely feel her weight.

"There we go," the healer said, adjusting the wires that were still connected to Rosie so they were out of the way.

Effie smiled, looking down at her daughter. "I can't believe I'm holding her," she said.

"She's a little fighter. We think she's going to do just fine."

Effie gently stroked Rosie's cheek with her finger. "Hello," she said in a soft voice. "Do you recognize me? I'm your mommy." Effie was startled a little when Rosie moved her arms. The healer told her to relax - the baby could likely sense her nervousness. "I wonder where your daddy went … mommy told him she needed her slippers. I think he got lost."

"Nah."

Effie looked up and saw Haymitch drying his hands after washing them.

"I just couldn't find you," he said. "Weren't in your room."

Effie tilted her head. "Your hair …"

"Yeah … Annie made me sit down and let her cut it before I left."

Effie laughed. "Look," she said, nodding to Rosie. "We can hold her."

"You can," the healer said. "But you need to relax, Mrs. Abernathy. She isn't made of glass."

Haymitch was already crouching beside the chair, tentatively reaching to touch his daughter's foot.

"Both of you need to relax," the healer said. "For seven months, your daughter is doing very well. Now, I'll be just outside the door if you need me - and that doesn't mean every time the baby moves, okay?"

Effie nodded, though her eyes never left Rosie. When the healer was gone, Haymitch leaned over and kissed Effie gently. "Sorry I took longer to get here. Besides Annie, I called and let the kids know about Rosie."

"Did you tell them -"

"I told them she was early and she was probably gonna need to be looked after for a while, but that she was healthy. Strong. Had your eyes."

Effie smiled. "And your nose."

"I left that out."

"How about your stubbornness?"

"Well, now that I had to brag about."

"Any news from Twelve, though?"

Haymitch shrugged. "Not much. Peeta offered to get the nursery set up for whenever we wanted to go back. Katniss said the boys across the street -"

"I never asked about -"

"They're fine. Katniss found 'em sleeping in our house. Got in through a window. She's gonna look after them."

"I doubt that'll make Mr. Grenning pleased."

"I don't really care what he thinks, sweetheart. Those kids …" Haymitch shook his head.

Effie leaned over and kissed him. "We'll do everything we can for them. If anything, it means we go back to Twelve the minute Rosie is cleared for travel."

"Three kids …" Haymitch joked.

"If need be, yes. Unofficially. Here - call the healer back in."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"You should hold her."

* * *

Effie laughed as the healer tried to adjust Rosie in Haymitch's arms. He was worse than her - it took at least ten minutes for the healer to actually put Rosie in his arms and now he seemed to jump every time she moved or started to cry.

"Have you never held a baby?" the healer asked.

"No," Haymitch muttered. "Not that I remember - is that normal?"

"She's just blowing a spit bubble," the healer laughed. "Perfectly normal."

One of the nurses brought a chair for Effie to sit in. She sat back, letting him get settled - and getting settled for Haymitch meant sitting with Rosie and not moving a muscle.

"I'm not changing every diaper, Haymitch," Effie said.

"What?"

"You can breathe, you know."

"I'm fine."

Effie grinned and moved to kiss him but he shook his head. "Careful!"

"Oh, dear - this isn't going to be easy at all, is it?"

"Hey, princess, you weren't any better than me."

Effie bent down to Rosie. "Your daddy is a real person, I promise. Working arms and everything. You're just making him very nervous."

"I'm not nervous."

Effie gave him a look.

"What?"

Effie laughed and finally just kissed him.


	37. Missing 1

Both the healer and general doctor agreed that it would be best to keep Rosie in their care for the better part of a couple months - but were sure that she would be home by late December. Effie was kept for only two days, then released with the strong suggestion she keep activity to an absolute minimum.

"I want to bring her home," Effie said as Haymitch helped her into bed. She was still sore - her body still ached when she moved.

"We'll bring her home soon."

"It doesn't sound like soon."

Haymitch sighed and pressed his lips to her cheek. "Comfortable?" he asked.

Effie nodded.

"Get some rest. We'll have lunch then go back to see her, all right?"

"Where are you going?"

"Annie's keeping me on a pretty tight leash - I'm helping with the laundry."

Effie laughed a little - that was true. Annie knew the trouble Haymitch was having and, to prevent any slip ups while he was in Four, she was monitoring his every move.

"You shouldn't keep her waiting."

"Yeah, but I can tell you're upset."

"I just want my daughter."

Haymitch push a lock of hair from her face. "I know. And so do I. But we'll be with her - just an hour or two."

Effie could feel his hand against her cheek - it was trembling. The tremors were back. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

Haymitch nodded - knowing what she meant. "Annie'll distract me. Then I'll come up to get you. Then we go see Rosie."

"Do what Annie says," Effie said with a yawn. "You do need to learn how to do laundry properly."

"What's that mean?"

"Dish soap in a sink of dirtied water doesn't count."

"It doesn't?"

Effie playfully swatted his leg. "Go," she said. "I'll rest."

She waited until Haymitch left the room. Rolling onto her back, Effie stared up at the ceiling and finally let herself cry. She missed her baby.

* * *

"When will I be able to feed her myself?" Effie asked, sitting comfortably in the chair as the healer passed Rosie to her.

"Stable lungs, first. Then we'll see if she can suckle - it will depend on her muscle development."

Effie nodded, bending down to kiss Rosie's forehead gently. She then looked up to Haymitch, who was biding his time while the healer fussed around.

"Will you try holding her again?" Effie asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I like watching you though."

Effie grinned. "She won't break."

"She looks like she will."

"You heard them all. She's nice and strong. From you, no doubt."

"Nah - I think she got that from both of us."

Effie felt her face flush. "Did Annie show you how to use a washing machine?"

"Seeing as she just got one installed, it was a learning experience for both of us. But I'm not too bad at hanging things on a line."

Effie's eyes narrowed.

"Properly," Haymitch added. "With clothespins -"

"Oh, you make yourself sound positively idiotic. Will you sit down? You're making me nervous."

"I don't want to get too -"

"Close? Haymitch …"

Keeping his arms crossed tight against his chest, Haymitch sat in the chair that had been brought in for Effie the day before.

"You're doin' better at it," Haymitch said.

"Well, being away from her makes me want to hold her all the more. If I could sleep in this chair I would."

"And I wouldn't?"

"That's not what I meant."

"I know, sweetheart." Haymitch went to reach forward but stopped himself.

"She doesn't bite. And if she did - she doesn't have teeth."

"I just don't want to … I don't know -"

"Break her?"

"She's tiny. I've got these huge hands and -"

"All the more to protect her," Effie said. "Oh, what stories we'll have to tell her about her birth and how daddy would not hold her because he was afraid he would -"

"All right, all right! Jeez - just give me some time."

Effie saw him folding his hands. "Are the tremors -"

"No, nah. I've been taking those meeds regularly - they only come on in the morning and evening."

"But is that -"

"No. She's just so … fragile."

"She looks fragile. But she's an Abernathy."

"What's that mean?"

Effie only smiled and began to rock back and forth in the chair.


	38. Missing 2

Effie didn't push Haymitch to hold Rosie. It wouldn't do any good anyway if he was nervous every time he held her. They'd ease into it. Or at least Effie would ease Haymitch into it.

"Do you think the trial -"

"Oh, don't talk about it, Haymitch. Please," Effie said as she folded the newly laundered clothes that Haymitch brought up. He tried to help, but his attempt at folding a sock made him frustrated. Effie showed him how without another word. "What we do need to talk about -"

"How I made you leave."

Effie nodded. "You know we can't just … forget it. It's there. It happened. And it happened because -"

"It happened 'cause I didn't know what a kid would think and now -"

"I thought you said it wasn't an overnight fix."

"Princess, it isn't. I'm just sayin' … I'm scared as hell to tell her about the past but … if I could tell kids I only met a few months ago then … why can't I tell my own daughter?"

"They didn't run away."

"No."

"And the drinking?"

"You know I'm working on that. Anyway, we're stuck in Four, aren't we?"

"Not a terrible thing."

"The perfect detox."

Effie agreed. "How are the tremors?"

"Less and less. But I think the meds are fucking with my sleep. I was up and down all night. Not that you'd know - they still have you on a morphling dose."

"Only in the evenings. And maybe you ought to see a physician here. You had trouble with these meds last time as well, if I remember correctly. And look where -"

"When we go in to see Rosie, I'll see what I can round up for myself in terms of an appointment."

Effie smiled and kissed him. "Thank you."

"So does that mean you really will come back? Not just sayin' it because -"

"I'm coming back," Effie said, handing him a pile of folded shirts. "I need to come back."


	39. Snippet Flu

_**Today start a very small series of one-shots that cover the time Rosie's in the hospital - they're short, quick insights into what's happening ... so ... fluff, really!**_

* * *

Effie brought a clean shirt into the bathroom for Haymitch.

"At least you saw the doctor," Effie said.

"I made it difficult for myself."

"I'm not arguing that." Effie reached over and flushed the toilet.

"I already -"

"Just in case. Here - change your shirt or you're going to make it worse."

Haymitch groaned and pushed his fevered body up from the cool tile. Withdrawal he could deal with, but withdrawal mixed with the flu - that was different. The doctor said it was likely his immune system was working overtime. The flu - or even just a cold - was practically inevitable now that it was winter.

"I thought Annie banned you from this sort of stuff."

"Annie's gone to drop off Finn with his grandmother so we can go to see Rosie. Just don't come too close. Put the dirty shirt in the basket."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh - and …" Effie left the bathroom and came back a few seconds later. "Here."

Haymitch took the small stack of pictures from her - pictures of Rosie that Annie had taken on the days he'd been unable to see her.

"Told you she had your nose," Effie said. "Annie's already sent the pictures to Katniss and Peeta … and likely everyone else in her address book."

Both Haymitch and Effie were startled when they heard the front door.

"Better get outta here."

Effie gave him a smile. "I'll kiss Rosie for you."

* * *

"Good to see you healthy again, Mr. Abernathy," the healer said as Effie passed Rosie into Haymitch's arms. She had less wires attached to her now - the feeding tube was due to come out any day.

"I had two women fussing over me - I wanted to get better as quick as I could."

"Oh, you enjoyed it," Effie said.

"Sweetheart, you're just happy the smell of alcohol makes me sick now."

"Taste aversion - the flu timed itself very well." Effie reached over and took hold of Rosie's little hand. "And your life wasn't in danger, Haymitch, or I wouldn't joke."

"Mr. Abernathy, try to relax," the healer said, noticing Haymitch was once again as stiff as possible as he held his daughter.


	40. Snippet Kids

_**I'm posting two of the small snippets today since I'll be flying home and unable to post tomorrow. But I'll be back on Wednesday (26/9)!**_

* * *

"Kids are fighting."

"You're going to have to be more specific," Effie said, closing the book on her lap as Haymitch pushed back the covers and got into bed beside her.

"Katniss and Peeta."

"Haymitch, we don't live the most exciting life but I don't think being nosey -"

"Hey, I wasn't. I called to see how the two boys were and got an earful from Peeta."

"About?"

"He's … I dunno. What would you call it? Caught … baby-fever or something."

Effie laughed. "What?"

"He's started bringing up the subject of kids with Katniss."

"Ah …"

"I told him we didn't plan -"

"He isn't pushing Katniss, is he?"

"I dunno, sweetheart. I don't want to get involved. And that means you stay out of it, too."

"I wasn't going to take a side."

"Still, let them work out this out themselves."

"We'd really be the last people to ask for advice anyway."

"We're getting better."

"Yes," said Effie, opening her book, "by leaps and bounds. Tomorrow you might want to try finding the right side of the diaper -"

"That nurse was making me -"

"I told you I wasn't changing all of the diapers."

Haymitch rolled his eyes and pulled the book away from Effie. "Come on," he muttered.

"Come on what?"

"Can't we …"

"Haymitch!"

"What'd the doctor say?"

Effie's face went red - and she couldn't help giggling. "You're really Mr. Romantic aren't you?"

"Well, it's what we usually ended up doin' when we fought at home."

"Are we fighting?"

"Could be."

Effie narrowed her eyes. "All right …" she said. "But if I -"

"Just say the word."


	41. Snippet Later

Effie had gotten the hang of mixing the formula at the hospital on her own. She wouldn't be able to breast feed - with the medication she was still on and because of the extra nutrients that Rosie needed, it wasn't recommended.

"But if, in the future, you have another -"

"Oh, no, no," Effie laughed. "One is quite enough and we can't even have her home yet."

The nurse smiled. "Soon enough. The feeding tube is gone and she's put on weight. Before the new year, she'll be settled at home - you'll see."

"Haymitch, have you asked Peeta what the weather's been like?"

"Briefly. Snow - ice. We might want to wait for a change." Haymitch was holding Rosie. He had grown much more comfortable with the little bundle in his arms. Effie passed him the bottle with the finished formula.

"Maybe," Effie agreed. "Any other news?"

Haymitch knew what she meant. "Katniss shot down the subject. I think he's given up."

"Good."

"Yeah, but the minute we get back …"

Effie sighed. "One hurdle at a time. And the boys?"

"As far as Katniss knows, they've been locked up at the Grennings. With the weather they've been having, the only time she sees anyone come out of the house is for wood to burn."

"Unhappy as they likely are, a warm house is better than our current cold one."

"Yeah - Katniss says she ran into Mr. Grenning himself, though. Plans on taking Faxon to Eleven again this summer to work."

"And Linus?"

"Not old enough."

"Well, that answer was only a matter of time, wasn't it?" Effie motioned for Haymitch to burp Rosie - but he shook his head and passed her into Effie's arms instead. "What can we do?"

"Nothing," said Haymitch as Effie gently patted Rosie's back. "Nothing that wouldn't seem like we were trying to raise their kids for them."

"But we aren't. And … well they aren't. Their kids, I mean. Anyway, I'm beginning to doubt Mrs. Grenning is as genuine as she makes herself seem. If you could see the money -"

"Let's just … let's not talk about it."

"Not here," Effie said with a nod. "No, you're right."


	42. Snippet - Out

Rosie was due to be released by the end of the week. Haymitch had been in contact with both Peeta and Katniss to get weather updates and also had been checking the trains each time they went to the hospital to see how they were running.

"Peeta says snowfall should let up over the weekend. Takes less than a day to get back to Twelve - I know you were thinkin' of staying the winter out. What do you think now?"

Effie shrugged. She was gently rocking a sleeping Rosie back and forth in her chair. Haymitch could see that as happy as Effie was to be able to see Rosie, the stress of constantly being at the hospital had worn on her. Her eyes looked tired. She was on edge when they were in the hospital. She wanted to leave - he could tell.

"I don't know," Effie said. "What do we have for a newborn back in Twelve?"

"Could have the kids get the house warmed up. I'm sure they wouldn't be too put out."

"We should ask the doctor first."

Haymitch nodded. "Yeah. I mean, obviously. Yeah." He watched her for a while. Her face lit up when she looked at Rosie - despite the settings around her. "Hey, princess?"

"Hm?"

"When's the last time I took you out?"

Effie laughed. "Took me out? Haymitch … I don't think you've ever really taken me out."

"I've never … are you sure?"

"Unless you count taking me around town for errands."

"Why'd you marry me?"

"I'm not right in the head," Effie replied.

"No you're not, are you? Well, I'm taking you out."

"When?"

"Tonight. Let's … get away from the house, get out of Annie's hair. Have a nice dinner. And since -"

Effie gave him a look before he could finish the sentence. He only grinned.

"What do you say to it? We're not going to have the chance back in Twelve - I doubt Katniss is gonna be keen on watching Rosie all the time with Peeta getting it into his head -"

"Okay," Effie said, interrupting him. A smile played on her lips. "Okay. Yes. Let's go out."

"Good. I haven't been able to show you off recently."

Effie's smile grew wider, though she still tried to hide it. Once Haymitch had planted a kiss on her cheek, though, she let herself.

She did need a night out.


	43. Snippet - Open

"I'm just relieved she's healthy," Effie said, her voice soft - tired. She pressed her body closer to Haymitch's under the warm quilt.

"I can tell you've been worrying, though."

Effie was quiet. She felt Haymitch take one of her hands in the dark and lace his fingers together with hers.

"I think," he said, "we were both just so relieved that … well, we didn't stop to really think about … the opposite."

"Haymitch -"

"I'm not sayin' …" he pushed his head back into the pillow, frustrated. "I mean, we just never talked about the bad."

"But there wasn't any 'bad' …"

"Eff, it's been over two months and we've been sleeping next to an empty crib."

Effie was quiet again.

"You've been keeping the stress bottled up. I can tell."

"So you took me out?"

"Nah - I wanted to do that. But I can tell, sweetheart. I can tell when you're down - and you're down."

Effie sighed. "I've been nothing but happy -"

"You've always been a good actress."

Effie pulled her hand away slowly from his and rolled onto her other side. Haymitch groaned, muttering apologies as he moved with her, kissing her bare shoulder as he brought her body back against his.

"How could I be completely happy?" Effie asked.

"Didn't expect you to be. I was worried you'd never talk to me about it."

Effie found his hand and held it tight.

"But she's coming home. Any day. Why bother -"

"Because I want you to be happy. Completely happy."

"The memories won't go away, Haymitch."

"No. Never do. But don't … keep 'em from me. All right?"

Effie turned onto her back, lifting her head up to kiss Haymitch gently. "All right," she agreed.


	44. Snippet - Tomorrow

Effie looked up from the crib when Haymitch came into the room.

"Peeta's been by the station. Says the trains are all delayed for the most part."

"What about the ice?"

"Not any better."

"We thought it would be." She went back to tucking in the soft pink sheets around the crib mattress. "We'll be staying here then?"

"For a little while longer."

Effie looked deflated. Haymitch kissed the side of her head. "We'll go home soon."

"I just … with everything that's happened … with you and me … and even with Rosie's birth … I just wanted to take her home. Home to Twelve. Not right from the hospital. But I didn't expect a delay." She smoothed the sheets one last time and raised up the side of the crib until it clicked.

"Better we wait."

"The doctor said she could travel."

"Still. Better we don't take chances."

Effie sighed and walked away to the wardrobe where she pulled out a heavy sweater.

"Sweetheart, you know I'd carry you both on my back if -"

"Stop …" Effie rubbed her forehead. "I'm frustrated."

"Well, maybe we'll get some good news today."

"Like what?"

Haymitch shrugged and eased over to her. "Maybe they'll let us take her home. Any day now."

"I'm beginning to think they're just saying that so we stop asking."

Haymitch trapped her playfully between his arms against the wardrobe. "Then maybe today's the day we wear 'em down and bring her home."

Effie had to smile. Haymitch was trying his best. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

"Besides, it's gonna take all of my strength to claw you and Rosie away from Annie when the time comes."

"You better win over Finn quickly. You two will be the only men in the house."

"He's warming up to me."

"He's in awe of you because of what Annie's told him."

"So what do I do?"

Effie giggled and kissed him again. "I don't really know. But … get your coat. We're going to be late."

And maybe Haymitch was right, Effie thought.

Maybe they'd wear them down.

Is that how it worked?

* * *

"Not today, Mrs. Abernathy," the healer said.

"Then -"

"The weather is going to take a turn and we'd rather she not travel in it. Tomorrow - when it's clear - we'll be able to sign the release forms."

Effie stared in silence.

"Yes, Mrs. Abernathy," the healer said. "You're going to take Rosie home. Tomorrow."


	45. Train 1

_**Phew! Right - sorry for the massive delay! If you've been following me on tumblr, I made a post saying that I'm going to start posting on weekends only. This is just because my work during the week is pretty much consuming and since I'm just starting on this whole PhD adventure, I don't want to overwhelm myself. And I don't want to post anything that seems like I wrote it up in five minutes. So - I'll be posting several chapters on weekends.**_

_**Also! Any messages/asks sent that I haven't gotten to yet I apologize! I always respond and will get to them when I'm able!**_

_**Again - I'm so so sorry - but thank you all for your support and for reading! Lots of Love!**_

* * *

Effie felt as though everything she had been taught for the past months flew out the door the second she stepped into Annie's house holding Rosie. The baby had started crying at the sound of Haymitch shutting the door and a frenzied Finn running from the front room to see the new addition. Effie could only rock Rosie gently, hoping it would calm her.

"Finn - don't!" Annie said, pulling her son back. "Don't touch!" She looked back to Effie. "Take Rosie upstairs - she'll calm down. Don't look so worried!"

* * *

"Do I look worried, Haymitch?" Effie asked as she bounced the still crying Rosie in her arms.

"No," he answered. "You look petrified."

Effie's eyes only grew wider. "This is very different."

Haymitch laughed. "Well, yeah."

"Very different …" Effie began to pace the room. "Calm down … mommy's here …" she whispered to the snug bundle. "Could she be too cold? Or hungry?"

"If anything, she's too warm with all those blankets and she ain't hungry. You fed her before we left."

"If you're so sure of everything, why aren't you holding her?"

"Because one of us has to be sane and if you give her to me I'm gonna look like a deer in headlights, too." Haymitch was rifling through his suitcase.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't answer. He pulled out the doll he had bought in the Capitol - the doll that had given Effie the idea for Rosie's name - and held it out as if it would instantly help.

"She's too little!"

"It's a doll!"

"It's the size of her!"

"So's the bear in her crib!"

"It's soft! That has a … plastic head!"

"It's going in the crib!"

"Do you want her to choke?"

"On a doll's head that she can't fit in her mouth?"

Annie suddenly hurried into the room. "Stop arguing!" she said, taking Rosie from Effie's arms. "You're both … very … nervous. Stressed. Scared. And you're going to drive each other crazy. Haymitch, take the baby. She needs her diaper changed. Effie, keep the doll near the crib but not in it - a compromise. Then make sure Haymitch gets the diaper the right way around this time."

Effie and Haymitch stood frozen.

"Did either of you hear me?"

* * *

Rosie had finally stopped crying and was now asleep in Effie's arms after Haymitch changed her diaper. Or, rather, Effie changed the diaper as Haymitch had reverted back to being afraid to touch the infant.

"We could break her," he said.

"I told you -"

"Yeah, but we were in the hospital. We had people watching us. Now, we could really break her."

Haymitch sounded so serious, but Effie found herself laughing.

"What the hell's funny about that?"

"I don't know!"

"Shh …" Haymitch covered her mouth gently. "Don't wake her, damnit. You just got her to sleep."

Effie leaned back, resting against him. "Haymitch?"

"What?"

"She's only been home an hour."

* * *

The first week was hazy. The second frantic. As much as Annie tried to help with the adjusting, both Haymitch and Effie had a difficult time adapting to being parents. Haymitch was still afraid he was going to break Rosie and was as hands-off as he could be and Effie had taken to carrying her around at all hours of the day - worried every time she cried.

Annie wondered whether either of them slept.

Maybe it would be a good thing that they were planning to return to Twelve.

Plunging them into the deep end was likely what they needed.

And, if all else failed, Katniss and Peeta were only a door away.

"You'll be surprised how fast the train will lull her to sleep," Annie said. "The weather is calling for snow, anyway. It's better Haymitch doesn't drive."

"I just don't like the idea of a train," Effie said, adjusting the bottle she was holding for Rosie's breakfast.

Annie knew not to press the whole 'train' subject - it hadn't been an issue until several days ago when Effie started asking about the distance and roads between Four and Twelve.

"I had a feeling it was coming," Haymitch told Annie. "She was not having that kid on the train to begin with - it's what she remembers the train being. Guess she never really tried thinking about it before - but seeing Rosie and knowing …" Haymitch yawned. "It'll be tough."

"Lots of things will be tough. But at least get the train out of the way."


	46. Train 2

Haymitch watched as Effie put Rosie to bed in the crib, tucking the warm blankets just so and kissing her forehead gently.

"I was looking at times," Haymitch said. "Sunday, I think we were saying."

"It doesn't have to be right away. I know we spoke to Katniss and Peeta -"

"We ought to leave now while the weather's holding off." He got up and slipped his arm around Effie's waist gently. "If it's bothering you - talk to me about it. Or talk to Annie. Just don't keep it all in. It's not helping Rosie." He kissed her cheek.

Rosie started to cry.

Effie lifted her out of the crib. "I think she has a dirty diaper."

At least they could manage that together. Haymitch was able to lay out the dry diaper and powder and threw away the soiled one outside. Effie cleaned Rosie and put the new diaper on - out of everything, diaper changing was oddly calming.

"Shh …" Effie said, trying to soothe Rosie's tears. "Mommy's just changing your diaper …"

When Haymitch returned from disposing the dirty diaper outside, he found Rosie finally quieting in Effie's arms.

"I'll … um …" he held out his arms.

Effie gently handed Rosie to him. Immediately, he went still and backed slowly into the rocking chair where he sat like a stone - the only part of his body that he moved was his foot, which he used to move the chair back and forth.

Well, they could manage that too, he thought.

They weren't that terrible.

"Well?" he asked, looking at Effie.

"What were the times on Sunday?"

"Then we're going?"

Effie nodded. "It's only … I'm worried every time I look at Rosie I'll see their faces and -"

"Eff -"

"And I know I don't deserve to have such a beautiful -"

"Eff, stop."

"You told me to talk about it."

"Yeah, I did - but I meant …" Haymitch paused as Rosie moved in her sleep. He waited until she settled to keep speaking. "I dunno what I meant. I just hate seeing you punish yourself when we ought to be happy."

"I am happy, Haymitch. I swear that I am. But you know things are so crazy right now that -"

"They'll get better. Once we get Rosie home and fall into some sort of routine -"

"What are we going to do without Annie?"

Haymitch chuckled. "Figure it out, I guess."

* * *

Annie wanted one last picture. Bribing Finn with a cookie, she kept him occupied in the kitchen while she had Effie and Haymitch pose with Rosie in front of the door. It took a bit of coaxing for Haymitch to agree - Annie gave him a cookie as well.

"Now, let me know when you've reached Twelve. Settle in first. I'm sure Peeta will call before you both do - so there's no rush. But I do want to hear from you," Annie said to Effie as Haymitch helped the porters with the luggage.

"Oh Annie … how can we thank you?"

"By making sure your little girl is as bright and healthy as she can be."

With a final embrace, Annie watched Haymitch help Effie onto the train then said goodbye to him as well.

"Booked us a cabin even if it won't take the night to get there," Haymitch said, opening the door to their private room. As simple as Haymitch liked things, booking first class on a train was something he didn't mind doing - just because he could. And because it was all still on Plutarch's bill.

"It's excessive," Effie said as she sat on the plush chair in the room.

"You can thank Plutarch."

Effie had to laugh a little at the remark.

"How long until home?" she then asked.

When she said 'home,' Haymitch felt a strange feeling - not strange … no, happy. But more than happy. As if a sudden wave of sheer delight hit him at once.

Home.

"Haymitch?"

"Hm? Oh … we should pull in sometime in the early afternoon depending on the stops. Trains are running off schedule with the weather."

"Not long then," Effie said.

"No," Haymitch answered. "Not long at all."


	47. Home 1

Peeta and Katniss had spent most of the morning making sure Haymitch's house was habitable. Not that it was dirty - but since winter had taken over, the house was hollow and cold. Katniss took care of the fires in the fireplaces while Peeta went room to room checking for drafts and patching them up where he could. When they had finished, they made a point to make sure the refrigerator was stocked with actual food - not just what Haymitch could live off of - and that the nursery was put together with whatever had been left in it.

"Do you think -"

"Don't start, Peeta. I thought you'd gotten over it."

"Gotten over what?"

Katniss finished putting milk in the fridge and shut it tight. "Baby fever - whatever they call it."

"I don't have baby fever."

Katniss gave him a look.

"Well, you ruled it out already. I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Katniss groaned. "Don't say it like that, Peeta. Just … not right now. Not yet. Maybe later. Just not yet." She looked at the clock. "Better go to the station now or they'll be waiting."

* * *

It was a bit of a strange sight - at least, when they first saw it, both Katniss and Peeta took a moment to just … watch. Effie and Haymitch had arrived safely with Rosie - Peeta driving, of course. Once they had gotten in the house, Effie knew Rosie needed to be fed so Haymitch sat like a statue with the baby resting in his still arms while Effie went through the preparation of a bottle line by line with the instructions that Annie had written her.

It was oddly amusing. Oddly stressful.

"She's beautiful," Peeta said, leaning down to look over Rosie in Haymitch's arms. "Who've thought," he added with a laugh.

"It's 'cause she's looking like her mother every day."

"No - she has your nose," Katniss said. "You could see it in the pictures Annie sent - and you can definitely see it now. And she seems to have your temperament."

"What's that mean? She's quiet as can be!"

Katniss laughed. "Which only means she's up to something. Can't you smell it?"

"Oh!" Effie hurried from the kitchen. "Has she already -"

"I'll take care of it," Katniss said, reaching down and lifting Rosie out of Haymitch's arms. He leaned forward - wanting to warn her to be careful - but Rosie seemed to meld into Katniss' arms as if it was natural.

Then again, Katniss did have a way with kids whether she'd admit it or not.

"Diapers are upstairs?" she asked Effie.

Effie nodded and Katniss disappeared up the stairs to the nursery. Peeta had the urge to follow but stayed downstairs.

"Still getting on her case?" Haymitch asked.

"No. Or at least … I'm not trying to."

"Yeah well … stress that Rosie was an accident. We didn't plan her. Not that she's made our lives miserable or anything -"

"Haymitch!" Effie shouted from the kitchen.

"I didn't say anything wrong!" Haymitch replied. He looked back at Peeta. "What I meant was … things happen when they should."

"And you think you were ready for a kid?"

"Hell no. But it happened and … we're adjusting. To a lot of things."

"You know, baby's don't break if you … I don't know … rock them or look at them."

"Hey, all in good time. You know how long it's been since I've held a baby? Alone? Not surrounded by fussy nurses not to mention that woman in the kitchen?"

Peeta smirked. "I'm sure Effie would ease off if you weren't so tense."

"Well that's just the problem. We're both tense."


	48. Home 2

"When I spoke to Peeta on the phone, we agreed a new crib might be a better choice. I mean - the one I made was fine but … well … you know what's associated with that and -"

"No … Haymitch, this is perfect," Effie said as she ran her free hand along the simple railing of the crib in Rosie's nursery.

Peeta and Katniss had done a good job of making it presentable. Effie had tried, while Rosie was napping, to unpack some things and the room now looked a little more lived in - but they were sure as the days passed it would look more like a baby was there than just a baby was planned.

"Do you think she'll be all right on her own?"

"We can move the crib into our room for a while. Probably would be best anyway since it's the first night and she still has some antibiotics to take. We could start having her in her own room when she's just on formula."

Effie agreed. "Could you move the crib then?"

"Yeah - better take Rosie downstairs, though, in case the noise bothers her. Oh - and dinner's on me."

Effie smiled. "You mean dinner's on Peeta. You're just heating it up."

"Isn't that what I said?" Haymitch kissed Effie's cheek and went to start to move the crib.

* * *

Haymitch was in and out of sleep that night. Rosie, he expected, would be up every few hours but he and Effie had only gotten up twice and, looking at the clock, he found it was only four in the morning.

"What're you doing?" Effie asked in a groggy voice when she felt him moving around in bed.

"Just rolling over - why are you awake?"

"I can't sleep."

Haymitch sat up. "Are you just staring at the crib?"

"I don't want to forget her first night home … and I don't want to ever sleep through her cries."

"I doubt that you would. But, sweetheart, you do need to sleep." Haymitch put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Come on," he muttered. "I'll keep watch, if it'll make you feel better."

Effie sighed. "I feel like I've been such a bother the past few weeks. I've been so on edge -"

"Princess, it's understandable. Hell, at least you can hold Rosie. I've barely gotten that far."

"That is something we need to work on …" Effie felt Haymitch's lips press lightly on her neck. "It was nice with Katniss and Peeta here, though. When I spoke to Annie after dinner, she seemed to think it would be a good idea to let them be involved - godparents, maybe."

"I thought you wanted Annie as godmother."

"I do. And I told her that. But she's a bit insistent on Katniss." Effie rolled onto her back so she could see Haymitch. "What do you think?"

"My bid for godfather died a while ago."

"Who?"

"Draw between Chaff or Finnick. No need for that debate now though. But Katniss and Peeta … we do owe 'em."

"Is it a way to repay them, though? I know the pressure Katniss is feeling and -"

"This could relieve it, sweetheart. It'd give them excuses to babysit, to see the kid. Might get Peeta to back off just a little bit."

"I thought you said he wasn't being pushy."

"He isn't - but he doesn't need to say anything for Katniss to know what he's thinking."

Effie sighed and held onto Haymitch's hand. "Keep watch?" she asked.

"Yeah - get some sleep."

Effie let her eyes shut, pressing her body closer to Haymitch's.

But just as she began to drift off, she heard the sound of a rattling window coming from downstairs and a couple of thuds that woke Rosie up.

The lights went on instantly and Effie was up, picking Rosie up from the crib while Haymitch went downstairs to investigate.

Though he was gone long, Effie heard barely anything - no struggle, no fight. She was almost surprised when he came back upstairs, with seemingly nothing to say.

"What was the noise?"

"What I expected," Haymitch said.

Effie was too tired to put the pieces together.

"It's the boys. It's Linus and Faxon. They're sleeping in the front room."

"They must have seen us come home."

"Question is, what are we going to do?"

"What we planned on doing," said Effie, straightening her shoulders just a bit. "We'll take care of them."


	49. Intent

Effie was surprised when she realized that the weather was getting slightly warmer. Had it been that long already?

How many months had they had Rosie home?

Time seemed to just slip by and though Spring was still some time off, the first signs of it were starting to show and, not only that, but Rosie was growing by the day. She was able to hold up her head and push herself around on the floor when Effie laid down a blanket for her. She was curious about everything - which of course meant that someone needed to be on watch at all times.

Haymitch was starting to come round - or at least understand that the kid wouldn't break in his arms. Though, it did surprise Effie so much when he picked up Rosie for the first time and held her naturally that she dropped the plate she was holding and broke it.

Katniss thought Haymitch slow understanding was brought about by Faxon and Linus. Faxon kept his distance, but Linus was constantly asking questions - he was getting more and more talkative they all realized - and poking at the baby. Haymitch had no choice but to pick Rosie up from time to time. It was probably when that started happening he realized that, while he was strong, he wasn't accidentally going to snap Rosie in two just by lifting her.

"Do either of the Grennings know you're here?" Haymitch asked while burping Rosie. Effie had gone into town - though Haymitch knew she wouldn't be gone long. Longer than before though - he had to somehow manage to be independent with Rosie.

"No," Faxon said, helping Linus to reach a glass in the cupboard, which he then helped him fill with water from the sink. "But Mr. Grenning's been talkin' about us going to Eleven for the summer again. Mrs. Grenning doesn't know and they've been fighting all morning."

"What did you do over the summer?"

"Work," said Faxon. "My fingers started swelling 'cause of the needles on some of the plants. Mr. Grenning said that I had to tough it up so I did. Says they'll start taking Linus when he's old enough. He'll cut off his hair like he cut off mine."

"He cut off yours 'cause it was green," Haymitch said.

"I don't care why he did it. But it hurts 'cause he holds the scissors real close."

"Did she burp yet, Mr. Abernathy?" Linus asked, now trailing behind Haymitch, watching Rosie over his shoulder.

"Did you hear anything?" Haymitch asked.

"No."

"Then probably not. She burps like her father. You'll be sure to hear it."

* * *

Effie put the fresh milk in the fridge then shut the door, crossing her arms and leaning against it. "Well it'll be a couple of years until he brings Linus, surely."

"What about Faxon?"

Both were keeping their voices down - Rosie was sleeping.

"How do we cautiously ask to keep him here? You said it was already a very sore spot that the boys liked to sneak over."

"I've got them to agree to stop doin' it since it is creating bad blood. Mrs. Grenning was nice enough about Linus, but I'm getting a weird feeling about Faxon."

"Why do you say so?"

"She's usually talkative and when I made sure the boys went back today she was … short. As if she didn't want to talk."

"That isn't like her. True." Effie uncrossed her arms. "Well it is a terrible situation if you think about it. They're the ones who adopted the boys and its clear the two have shown their preference, though, to be here. And we've done nothing to discourage it. We've actually blatantly encouraged it for their own good - but now I'm beginning to think that it's become a bit harmful."

"So we turn 'em out?"

"No - no, not at all. That's not what I meant. I suppose … we tread a little more carefully. We know why Mr. Grenning wanted to take them in but as far as we know Mrs. Grenning did it out of kindness. And unless we know otherwise, it isn't fair to try stealing favor."

"We're hardly having to try."

"We at least need to enforce that Mrs. Grenning is a good woman more than we do now."

"You think it'll fix the situation?"

"I don't think much will fix the situation entirely. But we can do our best to make it better any way we can."


	50. Question

It had been Haymitch's idea.

They had been able to get out while at Annie's but now that everything seem settled - now that there was a routine, that Effie was less nervous, and that he himself was starting to become more a part of Rosie's daily life - it was time to have a quiet night. To themselves. At home.

"As much as I'd enjoy it," Effie said. "I think Katniss is already fighting an uphill battle about children with Peeta. Do you think asking them to babysit would really be such a great idea?"

"Why not? Rosie's been fussy recently. Maybe it'll turn Peeta off."

"She hasn't been that fussy. At least it isn't colic - the healer thought it was at first and Rosie would be ten times worse. She's started to cry for attention now. You know that."

"How do I know that?"

"Because we went over it in one of the books Annie gave us - did you not listen?"

"Eff, I don't usually pay attention when you're reading out loud from one of those stupid books. Rosie's still alive, isn't she? We haven't done anything wrong yet - and that's no thanks to a book."

Effie rolled her eyes. "Yes, all right. True. But it doesn't change the fact that I think it would be difficult on Katniss. Not that she can't take care of a child - she's probably far better than us - but I do not want to be the reason Peeta nags her."

"That boy'll nag her all he likes whether they're watchin' Rosie or not. Whether the baby's crying or not. The damage has already been done."

"So what is your plan?"

"Take Rosie next door for the evening - you and me have the house to ourselves - have dinner … you know. How the usual night in goes."

Effie's face reddened. "We haven't really had time -"

"No, we haven't. I think we've probably only -"

"Haymitch!"

"Twice. twice. Once on the sofa and you fell asleep right after -"

"Haymitch, stop!" Effie said, covering his mouth. "Stop," she said again, though she was grinning.

Haymitch pulled her hand away gently. "We've been home for two months - three months. I don't remember. And that's a problem."

Effie laughed and shook her head. "Fine," she said. "If you're that desperate."

"I am not above admitting that I am."

"What do you want for dinner then?"

"Dinner? Nah - that was just what we're telling the kids." Haymitch kissed her cheek then, as if on cue, headed upstairs as Rosie started to cry, having woken up from her nap.

* * *

"So we're taking her the full night?" Katniss asked.

"Only if you want," Haymitch said. "Effie made me be absolutely clear on that. And it wouldn't be the whole night. It's just be the evening."

"Right … you mean the full night."

Haymitch shrugged. "I guess it'd likely lead to that."

"Fine."

"Well that was quick. Where's Peeta?"

"Helping build something somewhere in town."

"You two all right?"

"What do you think?"

"Listen, if you don't want to watch Rosie, we understand. Effie already feels overwhelmingly guilty about the pressure Peeta must put on you. She hasn't shut up -"

"You make it sound like I'm being forced into motherhood."

"Yeah, well. I can't really see you as a mother."

Katniss laughed. "Neither can I. How Peeta does is crazy. But it's not a problem. We can take Rosie. You guys probably need some time to yourselves anyway. I can hear her crying sometimes. She's as loud as you when you were drunk and angry."

"Comforting."

"Hopefully she'll inherit Effie's manners."

"Oh, I'm sure mother will instill them. When do you want me to bring her over? What works?"

"Any time. Peeta'll be delighted so really it doesn't make much of a difference."

"It'll be a nice surprise."

Katniss took the apple core she had finished and chucked it at him - but Haymitch was quick and avoided it.

"Ha ha," Katniss muttered.


	51. Surprise 1

Two times a month.

It started to become a regular set up. Twice a month, Katniss and Peeta would take Rosie and Haymitch and Effie would either stay home to enjoy the quiet - or, as of lately, take a short weekend trip to see Annie.

As summer came, Rosie was crawling … everywhere. And pulling her self to her feet on … everything. Haymitch spent half the day chasing her around the house while Effie tried to implement some sort of structure. She had busied herself one afternoon making flashcards of shapes and colours.

Of course, that only concluded in a fight over education.

"They haven't set up schools, Haymitch!"

"She's not even a year, Eff. Do we need to think about that yet?"

"Yes! It's important!"

"Listen, by the time she's old enough to send to school, I'm sure there'll be something built. Have you asked Peeta? He seems to know more about what's going on in Twelve than either of us."

"When have I had the chance to ask Peeta?"

Haymitch shrugged. "I usually go sit out with the geese when she's down for a nap. I don't know what the hell you do."

Effie laughed and shoved him playfully. "I clean up. At least … if you're going to make a mess with Rosie … use the shape toys. The ones Plutarch sent."

Haymitch rolled his eyes. "Now, that's one thing. She won't be having a Capitol education."

"Oh, that isn't what I meant."

"Did you see that thing he sent? It looks like it'd bite your hand off -"

"Haymitch!"

"Well, then give me those stupid cards. I'll figure out something to do with them."

At least their fights had gotten tamer. Both seemed to know when to draw the line, call it quits. It wasn't worth screaming at each other like they used to. And, if the fight was intense, they took it out to the geese - who just watched them.

And quacked from time to time.

* * *

"No breakfast?" Haymitch asked when he came down into the kitchen and found Effie feeding Rosie - but no sign of Effie having eaten.

She shook her head. "No."

"No time?"

"I wasn't hungry." She turned away from wiping Rosie's face and smiled. "I'm glad you're going to … attempt to help Peeta in town. It'll be good to get out."

"Are you sure you don't mind me going?"

Effie shook her head. "Go. There's a lunch for you in the refrigerator."

As he passed her, Haymitch kissed her cheek - then the top of Rosie's head.

* * *

"You can just ignore those stupid cards," Haymitch said as he walked back with Peeta after spending the day working on a new set of affordable housing that sat just outside the main area of town. "Eff won't know the difference."

"You say that …"

Haymitch laughed.

"Where are you two going?"

"Nowhere. Eff's under the weather. Hasn't said it, but she didn't eat breakfast this morning and she was looking sick. Probably wanted me out of the house thinkin' I wouldn't notice it. There's a bug going around - I'm not surprised. Linus was vomiting all morning."

"You guys don't worry about Rosie?"

Haymitch shrugged. "Eff does. But I think if the kid's gonna eat dirt, let her. No use sheltering her. So she vomits. It doesn't seem to be somethin' terrible."

"Still. You know Effie."

"Yeah. True."


	52. Surprise 2

But Effie was putting on a good show. When Haymitch came home, her paleness had left and her energy seemed to be a little more restored than in the morning. She happily handed over Rosie to Peeta with the two usual bags that accompanied a night over at the 'aunt and uncle's.

"I made pasta," Effie said. "Nothing fancy - but I just didn't have time -"

"I'm sure it's delicious. Wait … do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Haymitch grinned. "Silence. God, I love it."

* * *

The pasta was delightful - as was the evening afterwards. When the sun hit their bed the next morning, Haymitch reached over - half-asleep - meaning to pull Effie back against him, but she pushed him away. Groggily, he watched her get out of bed and head for the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" he muttered.

"I'm going to bed sick …"

"Sick? Did you catch what Linus had?"

"I think …" She coughed a little. "I'm going to shut the door - don't worry - go back to sleep."

A year ago - that's probably what Haymitch would have done. But now, he rolled out of bed, scratching behind his ear as he shuffled to the door of the bathroom. "Can I get you anything, princess? Glass of water?"

"No … I won't keep it down."

Haymitch sighed and opened the door. "Should I get a healer?"

"It's vomit, Haymitch. And a bug from a sick kid. I think I'll live."

"And Rosie?"

Effie sighed, resting her head on the toilet.

"I'll have the healer come just in case. You know - you are allowed to get sick. Mothers get ill."

"Very funny, Haymitch."

* * *

Katniss was at the house minutes after the healer arrived. It made Haymitch laugh - knowing that she obviously wanted to know what was going on.

"Nosey," he said when she poured out the coffee.

"Hey - does it hurt to show concern?"

"You just wanna know why we have a healer here. Effie's vomiting. Effie has a bug. A bug that she caught from the kids across the street. Exciting, huh?"

Katniss rolled her eyes. "Wanna know what's exciting? Your kid screaming in the middle of the night. Did you know she can say 'dada'?"

Haymitch smiled. "I did indeed. Made sure that was her first word."

"Huh - who'd have thought you'd gone for that."

"As long as I beat Effie to the punch. She can only go 'Mmm' when she wants Eff."

"Oh - that's what she's trying to say … she 'mm's a lot more than 'dada'."

"Well 'mm' is her favorite, didn't you know?"

"Don't be hard on yourself. She adores you."

"She's a mommy's girl. I've no issue with it. It's better that way - it tickles Eff pink. Not the bad kinda pink that Eff doesn't like but … fuck it, you know what I mean."

Katniss laughed. "God, you always sound so chipper when you two have had a night off. It's kinda gross."

"Well, I'll make sure you get every minute of it."

When the healer came down, she told Haymitch everything was fine and that Effie was in bed. That's all Haymitch really needed to hear before he went upstairs to see her as the healer told him to. She stayed behind with Katniss.

"Everything all right, then?" Haymitch asked. "Just the bug?"

But Effie seemed in a bit of a daze. She was biting her fingernails and - at first - didn't hear Haymitch.

"What?" she asked. "Oh … sorry. No … not a bug."

"Flu?"

Effie shook her head.

"What's wrong?" asked Haymitch, trying to read her face. "Is there something wrong? Is it bad?"

"No … I …" Effie finally looked over to him. She looked … happy. Very happy. "Haymitch … we're pregnant again."


	53. Surprise 3

"Wait … what? Pregnant? How pregnant?"

Effie laughed. "There's really only one option … but I suppose we could say very pregnant."

"The healer … she's sure?"

Effie nodded - wiping away a few happy tears from her cheeks. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you happy?"

"When are we gonna get a chance to sleep?" Haymitch asked in reply.

"Sleep? Haymitch -"

But Haymitch only chuckled and pulled Effie into his arms, kissing her deeply.

Yes, he was happy. That had answered her question.

* * *

Katniss lifted Rosie onto her hip as she searched the front room for the baby's rather worn out teething ring. She looked up when Haymitch came into the room.

"Peeta brought her over," she said, passing Rosie to Haymitch. "He went into town. How's Effie? The healer wouldn't tell me anything obviously."

"Effie's … good. Healthy."

"But she's sick."

"Well … no."

"No?" Katniss finally found the toy and handed it to Rosie, who was already reaching for it.

"Looks like Rosie's gonna have a little brother or sister."

Katniss stepped back. "What?"

"Eff's pregnant. Again."

"You're kidding."

"No, ma'am. She's sent me downstairs to make an appointment in Four with the doctor who delivered Rosie."

"Wait - is it safe? I mean, I know Rosie came early and she's fine but … Effie wasn't even supposed to be able to have kids in the first place. Right?"

"Yeah - which is why we seem to keep ending up pregnant," Haymitch said. "Kinda pointless to use any sort of -"

"Okay - hold that thought. Too much information. But seriously - Effie. Effie is pregnant again?"

Haymitch nodded.

"Can you guys handle two kids?"

Haymitch shrugged. "Guess we'll find out. We're doin' all right with Rosie and those two across the street so … another couldn't hurt." Haymitch went to the kitchen. "I'll let you tell Peeta. Set the tone."

Katniss groaned. "I'm sorry - I should sound happier. You're … excited. In a good way. It's weird and I'm still not used to it."

"Nah - I understand. But you know Eff and I didn't do it on purpose."

"I'm sure you didn't," Katniss laughed.

* * *

"I feel a bit in shock," Effie said that evening, having finally made it out of bed after a long phone call to an overexcited Annie. "I don't think it's hit me yet."

"It will soon enough. For both of us. I don't remember half of what I said to Katniss before."

"Were they able to fit me in?" she asked.

"Appointment's next Monday. Annie'll probably want us to go for the weekend though. With Rosie. She was complaining last time about how we hadn't brought her."

Effie nodded and began to fix a bottle of milk for Rosie, who hard started acting a bit fussy. "Oh, sweetie …" Effie cooed as she knelt down to Rosie. "Mommy's making a bottle for you now."

"Hey, princess, how are we supposed to … I dunno … tell her?"

"Tell who?"

"Rosie."

"Tell her what?"

"That … you know! There's a stork or something bringing -"

"Haymitch!" Effie laughed. "She's not even a year! She doesn't understand!"

"You want her learning the alphabet already - how do I know?"

Effie smiled and stood, kissing Haymitch on the cheek. "How about this. We'll have a day out. the three of us and … not that Rosie can really understand … but we'll try to tell her there's going to be another baby. She'll likely forget but …" Effie kissed his cheek again. "It'll be a nice excuse for a picnic since the weather's gotten nice."

"And we need to celebrate."

"Oh, I imagine Annie -"

"No, I mean us. Just us. Before everyone else starts banging down the door."

Effie pressed her lips to his. "See. There's a reason I love you so much."


	54. Picnic

"You're going to break your neck," Effie said as she stood with Rosie in her arms as Haymitch pulled himself up onto the branch of one of the nearby trees.

"No I'm not - come on. Hand her up."

Effie sighed and lifted Rosie up to Haymitch, who was now sitting on the strong branch.

"When I said picnic," Effie said as she took out their camera, "I thought it would be a quiet afternoon. On the ground."

"Take the picture."

Effie lifted the camera to her eye and clicked. "Now get down."

Haymitch handed Rosie back to Effie and ungracefully jumped down, moaning to himself as he rubbed one of his knees. "Shut up," he muttered when Effie began to laugh.

"Darling," Effie said, reaching up and cupping his cheek. "You don't need to pretend you're still young. Or impress me by climbing a tree."

"I was impressing Rosie."

"Mhm." Effie walked back to where she had laid a quilt out. Rosie quickly crawled to her doll as Effie methodically began to take out the food.

"If the healer's right," she said as Haymitch plopped down beside her. "I'm four months already."

"Four months?"

Effie nodded. "She said it was only an estimate. The doctor in Four will be able to tell us more. It is odd, though. When I was pregnant with Rosie, I was starting to put weight on at this time."

"You don't look like you have."

"I know."

"There's really another baby in there?" Haymitch asked, poking her stomach. "You're sure?"

"The healer did every test she could to confirm it."

Haymitch looked over at Rosie, who was chewing on her doll's hand. Another kid. Another baby. Two of 'em. Could they do it? Well, of course they could. They had practice. Some practice. A little bit. Haymitch turned back to Effie.

"You're sure?" he asked.

Effie smiled. "Yes. And everything will be fine. Hectic. Loud. Tiring. Yes. But fine." She kissed him gently. "We can certainly do this."

Effie leaned forward and brought Rosie into her arms. She handed Haymitch the camera.

"Another picture," she said. "Safe on the ground, of course."

* * *

Effie nodded off in the sun with Rosie sleeping on her stomach beside her. Haymitch sat awake watching them for a little bit before getting up and walking a few steps away.

It was that feeling again - overwhelming. Underserving.

He knew where that lead him last time though.

He knew how much pain and anger he put both himself and Effie through for no reason but his own insecurity. He wished he could hide it like Effie. But then again - they wouldn't balance out each other if he did.

"Haymitch?"

He turned around to see Effie had propped herself up on her elbow.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

Haymitch stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked on his feet. "How I'm not gonna fuck up this time."

Effie sat up and fixed her dress. "You won't," she said confidently. "Rosie won't let you."


	55. Fire (1)

"Four months seems to have been a decent estimate, Mrs. Abernathy," the doctor said as Effie watched the ultrasound screen. Haymitch had only just come back into the room - Rosie had started becoming fussy so he brought her out to Annie. "And the new little one is developing regularly - no cause for alarm there - I'd try and tell you the sex but we can only see the back at the moment."

"Stubborn," Effie sighed, looking over at Haymitch. "It's inherited."

"Well, come back in a month's time and we'll try again. I'd like to track you closer - just to see if we can keep this one inside for a little longer. I'll write up a script for the usual vitamins. How long will you be staying in Four?"

"Not too long," Effie said. "There's work to be done around the house."

"I assume you have room?"

"More than enough," answered Haymitch.

* * *

"So he or she had their back to you?" Annie asked with a laugh as Haymitch drove them home.

"I wonder who this one will take after," Effie joked, poking Haymitch in the side.

"You used to say Rosie was just like her daddy," Annie said, retying the bow that had come undone in the short braid in Rosie's hair.

"Yeah - when she was an infant," Haymitch replied. "Now she likes having her hair brushed by mommy, wearing dresses - all that stuff."

"Haymitch, she isn't even a year!" Annie laughed.

"She's her mother's daughter. Nothing wrong with that."

Effie smiled and kissed his cheek. "Then she must love her daddy very much."

* * *

Finn had always been curious when it came to little Rosie but now that she was moving around - crawling here and there and pulling herself up from time to time - he wanted to stay away from her. She was kinda creepy.

"Oh, Finn, she doesn't bite," Annie said, trying to coax her son from behind the chair.

Effie lifted Rosie back into her arms and Finn tentatively came out to play with his trucks that Rosie had somewhat taken over.

"So you didn't even have a clue you might have been pregnant again?"

Effie shook her head. "No. But I was saying to Haymitch that with all that was going on, I doubt I had much time to notice."

"You're both so much more natural with Rosie. Number two should be a breeze. Well … after the little one comes out."

"The doctor wants to make sure she isn't early. I have a feeling we're going to be horrible trespassers on your hospitality for a while."

"I enjoy the company! I'm trying to involve Fitz in more activities here now that he's getting older. I think I'll be a bit sad when he's not in the house so having little Rosie around will be a nice distraction."

"My god, is Finn really getting that old?"

"Not old enough for school - but still. It's coming up faster than I care to think about."

"He does look like his father, you know."

Annie smiled. "I know. And I'm happy for it. I've already signed him up for swimming lessons. I kept putting it off thinking … I guess thinking it would be painful but you can't keep a fish out of water. And Finn is a fish, if I've ever seen one. He's an Odair. He'll make his dad proud."

"He will."

Annie seemed lost in a bit of a haze and caught herself. She wiped away a tear and took a breath. "Haymitch seems unnaturally calm about everything."

"Yes," Effie said. "I think the shock is still setting in. That and he's done so well now with Rosie, he probably think he has to start all over again."

"Oh no - he'll have to hold the baby sooner or later!"

Effie laughed. "Hopefully it won't be an issue. I think Rosie's been a very good teacher - whether he realizes it or not."

"Do you think you two will have more -"

"No!" Effie said quickly. "Definitely not … no. Not that we wouldn't like more - but the risks right now. Rosie being born early. The doctors watching this new little one closely. I think it would be better to stop at two. We weren't even expected to have one."

"And Haymitch?"

"Agrees," Effie replied. "Wholeheartedly."

"You know what you haven't talked about recently? Your work for the Capitol - are you still in contact with Plutarch?"

Effie raised her eyebrows. "Funny enough, yes. Even with Rosie, I'm finding a bit of time before I nod off to work on some of the notes for the Avox Recovery program. I speak to Plutarch once or twice a week and the paperwork just comes in the mail. Plans mostly. It keeps me occupied when Rosie's napping or when I have a moment's rest."

"Does Haymitch know?"

"Yes … at least I think so. Since I don't go to the Capitol regularly, there's no need to talk of it."

"Does Plutarch want you to go back to the Capitol?"

Effie was quiet for a moment. "Yes," she replied. "Like the original arrangement. Once a month or so."

"So he's offered -"

"But I declined this time," Effie said. "And no, I didn't tell Haymitch. I'm not actually sure what he'd say to it. But with Rosie and another one coming - I feel just as productive doing work from home than going to the Capitol. Maybe when the children are older and there's still things to do I can be more available but at the moment -"

Effie was cut off by Haymitch coming out onto the back porch. He looked a bit flustered.

"What's wrong?" Effie asked.

"Peeta called. There's a fire going down at one of the build sites. They're trying to get it under control right now but -"

"Does he think you should go?"

Haymitch nodded. "If it's out by the time I get there, the clean up -"

"Go," said Effie.

"You sure?"

Effie nodded as he leaned down to kiss both her and Rosie. "Do you want me to meet you at home in a few days?"

"I'll give you a call when I'm home and we'll go from there."

"Okay." Effie let Rosie, who was reaching for her father, off of her lap and into Haymitch's arms. "He didn't say anyone was hurt, did he?"

Haymitch shook his head. "Not that I know of. But I don't have a good feeling about this."

"Why?"

"Because I know the site he's talkin' about and one of the guys behind it is that jackass across the street. I don't trust him."

"The kids -"

"They wouldn't be near a build site."

"Still."

"I'll let you know. Don't worry."


	56. Fire (2)

Rosie was having trouble sleeping. After getting adjusted to her home in Twelve, this other place with different groans and creaks kept her up - even if she spent some of her first few weeks in the same crib.

"I bet you would fall asleep for Aunt Katniss," Effie said in a gentle tone as she rocked Rosie in her arms. "You fall asleep for her when she sings, don't you? But for mommy, you just stay wide awake …"

"Have you heard from Haymitch?" Annie asked, keeping her voice down because Finn was asleep only a few doors down.

Effie shook her head. "Only a call from Katniss asking when to expect him and if he's still being an idiot about eating lettuce."

"What?"

"Oh - he needs something to annoy me now and then so he's just stopped eating lettuce because I told him he needed to eat healthier."

"And lettuce -"

"It's Haymitch - he can plan a revolution while drunk, but a simple protest over food and he's a bit clueless. Ah well …" Effie sighed and leaned her head against Rosie's. "I wish he'd call though. It is late. I know he's probably only getting in - but -"

"Would you like me to try with Rosie?"

* * *

Effie sat by the telephone mounted in the kitchen with a cup of warm tea she made for herself. The house was quiet, save the sound of Annie walking up and down the hall humming to Rosie, who still wouldn't sleep.

The moment the phone rang, Effie picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Effs?"

Effie sighed in relief. "What time did the train get in?"

"Early - were you worried?" asked Haymitch.

"Only slightly."

She heard Haymitch laugh a little. "Sure, sweetheart. Rosie in bed?"

"No. Wide awake. Annie's trying to coax her to sleep but neither of us have had any luck. You'd think she'd remember the crib, but she's being fussy."

"Well, don't you try singin' to her. That'll only end badly."

"Thank you, Haymitch, for the compliment." Effie wound the cord around her fingers. "So what've you found out?"

"Jeez, princess, I only set my bag down -"

"Oh, you're avoiding the question …"

"How can you tell?"

"I think by now I should be able to. What's Peeta said?"

"It looks like arson."

Effie sat back in her chair. "And I assume everything was ruined? Everything belonging to Mr. Grenning?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Well, thinking about the money Plutarch spoke of being allocated to rebuilding efforts as well as any extra needed in times of disaster … has he overestimated the damage?"

"Won't know that until tomorrow - if I'm even able to find somethin' like that out."

"If you can't let me know. I can make some calls."

"And what good'll that do?"

"None," said Effie. "But I know Plutarch's team likely doesn't take kindly to fraud. And that would mean the man would have another set of eyes on him. For the boys sake - that couldn't hurt. Especially if he's out for the money."

"Your contacts are still good?"

"Haymitch, I haven't entirely dropped off the face of the earth. Do you think my monthly check just magically appears?"

"What check? I thought I -"

"You do - no … it's not for much. What I meant is, do you think I haven't done anything since Rosie's birth?"

"I don't know where you'd find the time."

Effie laughed. "You forget who you're married to, Haymitch."

"Well … that's just like you, isn't it, sweetheart? Put those powers to good use then if I need 'em."

"Call me. Because I imagine you will with that sort of information."

* * *

"Some people are clever and work a newly laid unstable system for its faults," Effie said, finally laying a sleeping Rosie down in her crib. "Or at least, those very angry with the Capitol will do what the can. I can't blame them, of course. But … this man is a bit of a different beast."

"Do you think he's just hoarding the money?"

Effie shrugged. "It could be. Protecting his family. That would make sense. That would be understandable. But then … there's something odd about it. Something that doesn't sit right."

"In my experience, people like that find that their acts will come back to bite them one day. The only question is when."


	57. Suspicion

_**Hey all! I just wanted to make sure everyone knew why I wasn't updating constantly as is my usual way. I'm on a hiatus due to my current workload - which is why many installments have been posted at random. Thankfully, winter break starts next week so I'll be able to get much more out! I'll also have an 'announcement' by that time. So sit tight - I haven't really gone anywhere!**_

_**Thanks as always for reading and your always wonderful comments!**_

* * *

"We have a new pet."

Effie looked up from where she was working at the kitchen table and saw Haymitch holding up a rather rusty cage in which a particularly large frog had been trapped. Rosie was giggling, riding on his shoulders, watching the frog jump around anxiously.

"Aw, come on - I at least expected a scream out of you," Haymitch said. But then he saw the papers lying in front of her and the look of concentration that he had clearly interrupted. "I'll get Rosie cleaned up and down for a nap. Then we'll talk."

Effie nodded and went back to scribbling. "Are we actually keeping the frog?" she asked.

"Kid wouldn't stop crying when I tried to let it go so … for now, I guess. Don't worry - I'll take care of it."

* * *

"Faxon found us - followed us, I guess. Since Grenning isn't at home much and the wife is up to her eyes with screaming kids - he can get away. Linus is sick. The flu or something. What'd you find out?"

"Nothing concrete yet. It's been a few weeks and of course official reports are still in the works but Plutarch said he would alert me if anything was suspicious."

"And?"

"Well, Mr. Grenning did overestimate his losses by preliminary reports. But not enough that it looks suspicious."

"But you just said -"

"It's the difference between say building with pine and building with elm. They can only deny it on error - if the error is caught."

"Then why did you look so serious when we got home?"

"This," Effie said, sliding a paper to Haymitch. "A new adoption form."

"The Grennings are trying to adopt another kid?"

Effie nodded. "Conveniently, one from the career districts. That, of course, was suspicious, though Plutarch didn't notice until I said something."

"Does Grenning just want the money?"

Effie shook her head. "No. I think I've figured it out … or at least I have some idea of what could be going on. Obviously, you know, there are still those who are protesting - still numbers that are fighting for how Panem was before the rebellion."

"Yeah - but how strong is that group?"

"Weak. Both in voice and strength. It will take years to build up support if any. But there is a counter group."

"Isn't that what the rebellion -"

"No. This group is extreme. Plutarch has only just been giving out information on it as he doesn't want riots breaking out."

"What sort of group are we talking about?"

"There are those who think the Capitol got off far to easily."

"Snow's dead."

"Yes, but citizens are still alive." Effie passed him another paper - a wordy report that Haymitch could only skim. "A family of five was found murdered in their home in District Six. A family from the Capitol who were looking to start over. Who were enrolled in programs that would acclimate them to a different style of living - who were working towards the changes we want made for the good of the whole."

"So this new group murdered them?"

"It can't be confirmed but …" and here Effie took out several more reports of mysterious deaths and murders of Capitol citizens who had dared to leave and to start a new life outside what was once the only home they knew. Haymitch read each of them quickly. "So Capitol citizens are at risk?"

"At the moment … not a large one. They don't want to attract attention. The attacks you've read about are so random that it's only been in the past few days we were able to find some link. But then Plutarch started going through adoption records of Capitol children and … two accidents involving drowning, another three by various machinery in rebuilding."

Haymitch sat back in his chair. "So what are we gonna do? Are you sayin' the Grennings are part of this movement?"

"No," Effie said. "I can't say that officially because we cannot acknowledge that there is a group without the obvious risk involved. But for now … their application for adoption has been blocked and it's seen as a possible move to attack career Districts."

"What good will any of that do?"

"That's why it's classified as extreme, Haymitch. I can't tell you why. No one can. People get the most mind-boggling things into their heads and …" Effie shook her head and fetched the kettle from the stove for it had finally boiled.

Haymitch watched her make her cup of tea like clockwork - with delicate movements - her hand, for the first time he could remember, resting on the small bump that had started taking shape under her dress.

Then something hit him - a thought - something that he hadn't realized when Effie was speaking.

"Effs?"

"Hm?"

"You're from the Capitol."

"Really?" she asked with a laugh. "That's news to me, Haymitch."

"But - no - I mean … if the Grennings are who you think -"

"Oh, Haymitch, I doubt I'd be the next target. They know I work for Plutarch and they know they wouldn't get past you. Or Katniss. Or Peeta. I wouldn't worry. Yes, it's an uncomfortable thought but … it does explain why Mr. Grenning called me all those colorful names when we first met."

"Eff, if you and our child are in danger -"

"Where would we go, Haymitch? Where would we be safe? The answer is … no where is really safe. The best we can do is get to the bottom of whatever this group is and hope that no more lives are lost in the process."

"And what about the boys?"

"We keep our eye on them." Effie sipped her tea. "And be ready to act if necessary."

* * *

All this talk of danger did not give Haymitch a good sleep that night. He tossed and turned until Effie woke. He apologized and decided it would be better if he slept downstairs - or at least tossed and turned downstairs where he wouldn't wake his wife.

The reports she had been reading were still on the counter. He picked up the ones she had handed to him earlier and read them more in depth. He soon wished he hadn't. Dropping the papers, he went into the front room and stood near the window, holding the curtain aside just enough to see the house across the street.

All the windows were dark.

The street was silent.


	58. Whispers 1

_**Hello, everyone! Hopefully for the next few weeks I'll be able to post relatively daily while I'm on break. Yay! As for the announcement I mentioned - here it is!**_

_**I'm going to be opening up another one-shot request series to accompany 'Geese ...' - so it'll be exactly like 'Time and What's Left of It.' Since I know I span a lot of time in 'Geese ...' I want to take the time to address any points you guys wanted to see, but didn't show up in the work. Start thinking of requests now - I'll start writing up requests the day that Rosie's little brother or sister is born!**_

* * *

"Are you going to be this paranoid every time Effie steps out the door?" Katniss asked. She had come over to help Haymitch clear out another one of the empty rooms. Effie, in the meantime, had taken Rosie into town to pick up groceries and other things.

"Can't help it."

"Were you even supposed to tell me?"

"Probably not." Haymitch wiped sweat from his forehead. "She won't tell me much about what Plutarch says anymore. Probably means I'm not supposed to be talkin' about it."

"We haven't heard anything though. You'd think, if there was some sort of uprising, we'd hear about it."

"My guess is it's spaced out enough that no one notices or puts it all together. I swear, though, I'm gettin' sick of being left out of the loop. Every time we're in Four now, Plutarch just fuckin' appears and they go off into Annie's kitchen whispering to each other. Next thing I know, she'll be packin' up for the Capitol."

"I doubt it."

"Don't put it past Eff. I'm not saying she'd do it out of spite. But if she thinks she can help and Plutarch convinces her – can't stop her, can I?"

"Do you want me to say anything? Or Peeta – you know she'll listen to him."  
"Nah. Let it play out for now."

They both heard the front door open. Haymitch looked relieved when Effie called his name.

* * *

Effie was keeping one eye on Rosie, the other on a file she had been making notes on that evening. Tomorrow they were due to leave for Four – Effie only had a few months left and there was anxiety that the baby, like Rosie, could come early. But so far, everything was on track. The baby, though, was still sitting in a difficult position and it was only guess work to whether it was a girl or a boy.

But beyond that, Rosie was becoming much more active every day.

"Sure you don't need me to watch her?" Haymitch asked.

Effie shook her head. "We're fine. Go feed the geese."

Haymitch sighed. "Gonna clue me in if Plutarch will be meeting us at the station?"

"I don't know."

"Yeah, 'course you don't."

Effie looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Nothin' – but you'd tell me if there was something I should be worried about, right?"

"Of course."

"You've just been talking to Plutarch a lot."

"Are you jealous?"

Haymitch laughed. "No – you know what I mean."

"I do." Effie put down her file. "And I don't mean to leave you out." She reached for his hand and squeezed it. "And I don't mean to seem like I'm hiding things. It seems like the more we find out though, the less I'm able to say."

"Yeah, but it's me."

"Exactly," Effie said. "Plutarch knows I tell you everything but he's trusting me to keep this under lock and key as long as possible. If you started say … digging a moat around the house to keep out the neighbors, I think people would start to be suspicious."

"So there is stuff I don't know about? Stuff that'd make me worry? Listen, Eff, what about Rosie? Is she safe?"

"Yes! Good god, Haymitch, do you think I'd put our daughter not to mention our unborn child in danger?"

"No, but all this talk about digging moats …"

Effie pulled his hand to her lips and kissed it. "You won't have to dig a moat."

"So you say."

"I do. Now – go feed the geese or they'll get cranky."

* * *

Haymitch was going over the set of keys one more time with Peeta while Effie was buttoning up Rosie's coat. It wasn't fall yet – but there was a bit of a chill in the air.

"Do you still want me painting the other room?" Peeta asked.

"Surely we don't need that done right away," Effie said. "Didn't we plan on keeping the baby in with Rosie after the first few months in ours?"

"Yeah but what if we've got a crier on our hands? Rosie's been sleeping through the night. We should have the other room as an option."

"Do you think?"

"I'll paint it anyway," said Peeta. "And you guys can decide later."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Effie asked.

"Not at all."

"Eff, we gotta hurry. We'll miss the train," said Haymitch, lifting Rosie into his arms.

Effie nodded and embraced Peeta before leaving the house with Haymitch. As Effie waited for his help getting into truck, she watched across the street as Mr. Grenning sat out on his porch reading the paper. Well – not really reading the paper. He was watching them – watching her.

"Effs?"

Haymitch's voice surprised her.

"Sorry," she said as he helped her up. "I got lost in thought there."


	59. Whispers 2

"Have you given any thoughts to names?" the doctor asked as Effie fixed the dress she was wearing with Haymitch's help.

"It's a bit difficult not knowing whether it's a boy or girl," Effie said. "We haven't really spoken about it – have we, Haymitch?"

"Nah – not yet."

"Well, the good thing is that the baby is healthy. If we had better equipment, I might be able to give you a decent guess at the sex, but as it is now – we're still waiting for deliveries from the Capitol."

"It'll be worth the wait," Effie said. "The new machines, I mean. Equal distribution of technology at last."

The doctor laughed. "Indeed. My only concern is that the position the baby is currently in may make labor difficult – but let's not worry about that just yet. The little one may move sometime in the next two months or so. How long do you plan to stay in Four?"

"Only for the weekend," said Haymitch. Rosie was beginning to get fussy, so he put her up on his shoulders – hoping it would distract her.

"I would start considering a long term stay in Four. Until the baby is born, I don't want Mrs. Abernathy too far away."

Effie looked over at Haymitch. "We can discuss it with Annie."

"Doubt it'll be a problem."

* * *

When Effie and Haymitch arrived back at Annie's, neither were surprised to see that Effie had a note waiting. While Annie took Rosie to treat her to a cookie, Haymitch hung around Effie to see if she'd finally let him in on anything.

"Plutarch?" he asked.

Effie nodded. "He's on the train down here." For once, Effie handed him the piece of paper – but that was all it said. Plutarch was on his way.

"Thanks for sharin' …" Haymitch muttered, crumbling up the paper and tossing it in the trash. "Maybe want to clue me in on some things finally? I mean, last time I checked, you weren't part of planning an entire revolution."

Effie gave him a look that made him instantly regret what he had said.

"Eff, you know what I meant –"

"I do –"

"How many times have we had this same conversation though? Why do you need to be so secretive? Especially with me, Eff. I don't understand."

"It's not my choice, Haymitch. I told you before. If Plutarch finds out I've told you things, I may not hear another word about it. And what would you rather have? Someone in the know or both of us in the dark? You know I wouldn't purposely keep something from you. But for god's sake, I am doing this for Rosie."

"Lying to me?"

"Oh, Haymitch – I'm not lying! How is this any different from the rebellion? When you couldn't tell me anything?"

"I thought we weren't gonna go there."

"Well, you were the first to bring it up." Effie paused, her hand resting on her stomach.

"What?" Haymitch asked, rushing to her.

"Kicking," Effie muttered. "This baby does not like when we fight."

"Were we fighting?"

Effie playfully nudged Haymitch and left the kitchen only to be quickly assaulted by Finn, who was looking for someone new to show his picture book to – baby animals. Finn had, besides taking a keen interest in swimming, become rather obsessed with animals. For his birthday, Annie had decorated the house like a zoo.

"That's a baby cat," said Finn, poking his little finger at the picture. "A kitten. And that's a puppy."

"Very good," said Effie with a grin. "Haymitch, are you paying attention?"

"Hm?" Annie had brought Rosie back and somehow Haymitch had found the stash of cookies and was sharing another half with his daughter. "Yeah – I'm listening."

"Kangaroo," Finn said. "And a baby kangaroo."

"What do you call a baby kangaroo, then?"

Finn grinned wide. "A joey! I know that one!"

* * *

Annie brought a warm bottle for Rosie upstairs while Haymitch tried to rock her to sleep. She was still uneasy about sleeping in different places – but at least Four was becoming somewhat recognizable.

"You know," Annie said. "It isn't my business. But Effie does hate keeping things from you. She tells me that all the time. And she is right in some respects – she's only doing what you did or would do."

"Yeah … I know. But it gets to a point where those whispers downstairs make you worried. It's just the whole 'not knowing' part."

"But you trust Effie."

"I do. And … thing is, she knows me. And she's probably making the best decision. God knows what Plutarch tells her but … gotta trust her, don't I?"

Annie smiled and nodded.

* * *

"We're staying in Four until the birth," Effie said as Plutarch had a seat at the kitchen table with her. "Doctor's orders."

"I'm sure Annie is happy to have you, though."

Effie nodded.

"Well, with you out of Twelve, we may be able to get some things done."

"What's that?"

"A fuller investigation into the Grennings."

"Oh Plutarch – not with those boys there –"

"Effie, for those boys. You've read the reports. The more we know the better. It will just be surveillance. And I highly doubt Katniss or Peeta would sit idly by if something did happen."

"Plutarch, this all makes me very nervous."

"But you're here – safe in Four with Haymitch and your children. There's no need for you to worry."

* * *

That night, Effie couldn't sleep. She glanced over at Haymitch, who was snoring away, then stared at the ceiling. Finally she turned back to Haymitch. "Wake up," she whispered.

"Huh?"

"I have to tell you something."


	60. Whispers 3

"Plutarch means well," Effie said, keeping her voice low. "He does. But what if there is a danger?"

"How much about the Grennings do you know, Eff?"

"As much as you to that extent. It's what I know about this whole movement I'm worried about."

"And that is?"

Effie took a breath and sat in the rocking chair on the back porch of Annie's house. They had taken their discussion outside to make sure Rosie stayed asleep.

"Beyond the list of accidents and … well, murders that they've been keeping hushed up … it's a strong group, Haymitch. It's like a ripple effect – which is why we've been proceeding with the utmost caution. To quantify the group … they couldn't overtake anything. But their numbers are growing and death tallies are rising at a slow pace." Effie began to bite her nails. "They've stopped with children though. They must have known it was noticeable – too many accidents with too many deaths. So now the accidents involve adults and are taking place closer to the Capitol to curb suspicion. To put focus on the already vocal group of Capitol citizens wanting to return to the old ways."

"And how do you know if it isn't the Capitol citizens?"

"There's no solid connection. Nothing beyond circumstantial evidence – which is what makes us believe it is this group. The Capitol Revolutionaries –"

"They've got a name?"

"We didn't name them, believe me. I don't think they know what the word 'revolution' means – but yes. They've named themselves. Which is exactly why these supposed accidents cannot be them. They're eager to leave a mark."

"Okay … okay, so what's got you so worried? Plutarch said he's just gonna run surveillance on the Grennings. How is that dangerous?"

"If you take into consideration the convenient timing …"

"Which is?"

"Neither of us are in Twelve. Katniss and Peeta don't know everything that is going on – though I'm sure you probably told Katniss what you knew."

"That obvious?"

"I can read you like a book, dear." Effie reached for his hand. "What I'm worried about is the silence."

"Not knowing?"

Effie nodded.

"Then what do we do? You obviously told me all this for a reason?"

"Linus and Faxon. I know there haven't been accidents involving children, but I don't want them to start up again. Somebody besides Plutarch's people need to keep an eye on them."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"We argue."

"Argue?"

"It's not that difficult, you know."

"Yeah, but I'm not following."

"If we argue and you … leave –"

"Eff, we haven't argued that bad for a while. You think they'd buy it?"

Effie laughed a little. "Oh, I think they would."

"What's that mean?"

"Nothing." Effie squeezed his hand. "Tomorrow morning – when Plutarch is back – storm in and demand to know what's going on. You do things like that convincingly. We'll argue and you'll leave."

"God, we're gonna make Annie a nervous wreck."

Effie shook her head. "We'll tell Annie. She can have Finn out of the house."

"And what about that little one in there?" Haymitch asked, his other hand resting on Effie's baby bump. "You said you get kicked like no tomorrow when we fight."

"I think I'll survive."

"You sure?"

"How else are we going to look after those two kids – and Katniss and Peeta? It does us no good to be away when something could happen."

"True … no, you're right."

"Help me up?"

Haymitch nodded and helped Effie to her feet, pulling her tight into his arms. "Doctor had a point the other day."

"Hm?"

"We haven't thought of names."

"You have an idea?"

Haymitch shrugged. "Since we don't know if it's a boy or a girl … something in between wouldn't hurt."

"All right," said Effie, resting her chin on his chest. "Try me."

"What about Joey?"

"Joey? A baby kangaroo?"

"I dunno – it was stupid –"

"No," Effie said, standing on her toes to kiss him. "No, I think I like it."

"You think?"

"Let it grow on me."

"Good enough."


	61. Screams (1)

Effie could tell Plutarch was slightly disgruntled at Haymitch sudden outburst – but it did the trick. Haymitch was leaving for Twelve and Plutarch seemed to be backing off the idea of watching the Grennings.

"What's to stop him when I come back for the baby?"

"We'll figure that out when the time comes. I'm hoping I may be able to work something out with him," Effie said. Haymitch had only just called to let her know he got to Twelve safe and sound. "How was the train back?"

"Felt long."

"What are you doing for dinner?"

"Probably impose on the kids. Katniss has already been over to see what the hell happened."

"Did you tell her?"

"Yeah. Not everything you told me but she knows we're not really in an argument and that it has something to do with our neighbors across the street."

"Speaking of …"

"Nothing. Saw some of the kids out playing – Linus must be feeling better. He was outside."

"Good. Still, though, keep your eyes open. And ears."

"Yeah, yeah. How's Rosie?"

"She keeps looking for you. I told her daddy would be back soon. I have a feeling she's just going to sleep worse now you're gone."

"Will you be able to handle it?"

"Oh, I think so. I've handled you for how many years?"

"Funny, princess. Funny."

* * *

Finn was much more gentler with Rosie now – he had learned over time how to be careful around her. He enjoyed her company though and was excitedly showing her his animal book when Annie said it was time to eat.

"I have to say you two can fake an argument well," said Annie as Effie set Rosie up in the high chair.

"We've had years of practice. I would say I feel slightly bad for Plutarch but in the long run …"

Annie nodded. "So you both think Haymitch being present will stop anything … I don't know … serious happening? If that's really what could happen, I mean?"

"I'd feel better knowing someone was there – someone who knew what I knew. But he says that the kids were outside playing across the street. So nothing to worry about at the moment."

"Will Plutarch be coming again tomorrow?"

Effie shook her head. "No, he needs to head back to the Capitol. And I have a feeling I won't be hearing much since Joey will be here soon."

"Joey? I thought you didn't know if it was a girl or a boy."

"We don't," said Effie. "Haymitch chose the name."

"Joey?"

"I'm letting it grow on me."

Annie laughed. "Do you think it will stick?"

"We'll see." Effie turned to Rosie. "What do you think about the name 'Joey,' dear?"

* * *

Haymitch was right – there was nothing happening. As dusk fell, the kids went inside and he shuffled over to Katniss and Peeta's where he had dinner and fell asleep on their sofa. There was just something strange about being in his house now with Effie and Rosie. It didn't feel right.

"Do we just leave him?" Peeta asked.

"I guess," said Katniss. "You know what he's like when you try to wake him up."

And the night was quiet for a while. When the sun came up, Haymitch slept through the usual sounds of people outside bustling around to work and to start their days. Katniss put the coffee on for him before she left with Peeta to go hunting – something she still enjoyed doing and wouldn't be told not to.

Haymitch had gotten used to drinking his coffee black. With Rosie up and moving about all the time and Effie unable to lift her, he didn't have time to really nurse his coffee. But today he did. Bit of sugar. Bit of milk.

God he felt old.

And he needed to call Effie at some point.

Did he really sleep that long?

And shit – he slept at the kids' place?

He was getting old.

Looking out the kitchen window, he watched as Mr. Grenning along with Faxon and two of his other children walked down the street – all dressed in old overalls or clothing. Probably going off to work on a build site. The school they had set up in Twelve wasn't open yet – and Haymitch wasn't surprised this is what the Grennings had their kids do during the summer.

He made sure to stay away from the window far enough, though.

He didn't mind Faxon seeing him – but he doubted Grenning would enjoy the sight. So he stepped back and sipped his coffee, thinking he still needed to call Effie.

And he was totally unaware of what the day was going to hold.


	62. Screams (2)

Effie thanked Annie for helping her dress Rosie. She had started feeling stiff in the back and was having trouble bending over – especially when it came to Rosie.

"I thought I would start buying diapers and such today," Effie said. "We've plenty of that at home – I think we learned well enough when we brought Rosie back – but we ought to have a small stock here."

"Let me come with you – especially if you're not feeling your best."

"I was going to ask if you would."

"Of course – someone needs to keep Finn and Rosie in check as well. We'll make a day of it."

"I think we abuse your hospitality."

"Not at all," said Annie. "Me and Finn like the company. We'd move to Twelve if it didn't take us away from … well, the ocean and …" Annie shrugged a little.

"But you're always welcome," said Effie.

"I know." Annie turned to the stairs and called for Finn to bring his shoes downstairs so they could get ready to go out.

When the phone rang, Annie went to answer it while Effie did her best to help Finn with his shoelaces.

"Effie?"

"Mhm?"

"Peeta's asking for you."

"Peeta?" Effie stood up and went for the telephone.

* * *

"Well, I suppose having Peeta call was the best thing you could do," Annie said as she handed Haymitch a cup of coffee, even though he had declined it several times.

"It was just so … sudden, I guess. Could hear the machines from the house. Went into town and you could here more."

"So it did look like an accident?"

"As far as everyone knows it still is. Until I saw the familiar faces."

"Plutarch?"

"Not until I got back to the house. Other officials. They were investigating. And then I heard."

"It was coincidence then?"

"Seems so. Though, Plutarch said it is likely it happened because me and Eff weren't supposed to be there."

"Thank god Effie wasn't."

Haymitch nodded and finally took a drink from his mug. He was glad for the bitter taste.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Haymitch didn't reply. Instead he asked, "Check on Eff for me?"

Annie nodded and got up from the table. Before the left Haymitch in the kitchen, though, she kissed his cheek. "It's better you're here. Both of you."

* * *

Effie wiped her eyes and checked on Rosie one last time before shutting their bedroom door. She started back down the hall to Finn's room, but stopped when she heard Annie's steps.

"Asleep?" Annie asked.

Effie nodded. "Rosie is."

"Haymitch wanted me to check on you."

"I'm fine … tired."

"It's late. You should rest."

"I know." Effie rested against the wall. "I can't imagine what Plutarch will –"

"Right now, I doubt he's going to be asking much of you or Haymitch. I mean, more than he already has."

"It's nothing we wouldn't have already done. Nothing we weren't prepared to do."

"I doubt you thought you actually would have to though."

Effie shook her head. "In some ways I hope Plutarch does call. I'd prefer to know what is going on than to just be left wondering. And Haymitch can't be in the dark any longer, either. It's just sheer luck I told him when I did."

"It would've happened without Haymitch there. Nothing you could have done would've stopped it."

"It just feels all so surreal."

"Of course it does."

"Was Finn able to fall asleep?"

Annie nodded. She followed Effie to Finn's room – but Finn wasn't the one tucked in the bed, sleeping soundly. Effie stepped in quietly and brushed a bit of hair away from the quiet child's forehead.

"Does he know?" Annie asked.

Effie shook her head.

"Haymitch was told to take him before news could really spread. He wants to tell him though. He's lost a brother, too."

Effie wiped her eyes again, then leaned down and kissed Linus' forehead.


	63. Bonus (1)

Effie signed her name next to the last 'x' and finally set her pen aside, resting against the back of her chair. The house was quiet. Annie had taken Finn to swimming lessons and Haymitch had taken Linus to find a better pair of shoes. Annie had ben loaning them Finn's old clothes, but Linus had been taken away by authorities before they could even put a pair of shoes on him.

Of course, Effie had several very harsh words to share with Plutarch on the way the whole situation had been handled – poor Linus looked white as a ghost when he first came to Four, not knowing what was going on. What he actually understood of what Haymitch told him the next day, Effie wasn't sure. He cried, of course, but didn't seem to understand why his brother wasn't coming back or why he was in a different place.

But it wasn't as if they could tell him everything. Effie and Haymitch knew that the Grennings had been taken from Twelve for questioning. Mrs. Grenning was released with her children and last they knew she had gone to her mother's in Eleven. According to Plutarch, she was not compliant in her husband's actions – but she did nothing to stop them. Mr. Grenning, on the other hand, was being kept on watch. He was allowed to go back to Twelve and put his house in order – he returned to Eleven and news started picking up about the retaliation against Capitol Citizens. Responses were mixed – but it seemed to buy some time. There hadn't been a suspicious act in two weeks now.

"No more nap?" Effie asked when Rosie appeared, rubbing her eyes and holding on to the doorpost of the kitchen. "Did you wake up and get scared, sweetheart?"

Rosie nodded and went to her mother's arms.

"Oh, Rosie dear, I can't lift you. And your sibling has been moving around all day. When daddy gets back, he'll rock you. Let me get you a bottle though, darling."

Effie went to push herself up but felt a sharp pain. A familiar sharp pain.

* * *

"It's good to seem him looking happy," Annie said. Haymitch had picked her and Finn up from his swimming lessons. The boys rode in the back of the truck – Linus still fiddling with the laces of his shoes.

"Yeah. Eff'll be glad to see it. Said she was going to start signing papers today so we can look after him."

"So you're adopting him?"

"Guess so."

Annie smiled. "Good."

It wasn't a far ride. When they got back to Annie's, Haymitch lifted the boys out of the back and, though Finn ran to the door, Linus stayed by Haymitch's side, following his steps.

Before he or Annie could get to the front door, though, Effie opened it.

"Haymitch?" she said, her voice trying to stay even. "I think I've gone into labor."

* * *

"A construction accident," Haymitch said when the doctor questioned where Linus had come from. "His brother took a hit to the head and … well, we just took him in. But Effie –"

"Will be fine," the doctor said. "This isn't like your youngest. Effie's only delivering a month or so earlier. And by what we've been able to tell from tests, the baby is strong and healthy."

"You're sure?"

"The baby may be a little small – we may decide we need to stay here a few days – but I'm not anticipating any complications."

Haymitch nodded and thanked the doctor before going back into Effie's room. He went to her side, kissing her forehead. "All right?" he asked.

"Shut up …"

"That's what I thought. Peeta and Katniss are coming."

"What? Why?"

"To look after Rosie and Linus. We can't keep asking Annie to."

"No … no, you're right. I know."

"Even if Annie says so."

Effie laughed. "Oh god … the papers, did you see them?"

"Only you'd be talking about fuckin' paperwork while having a baby. Yeah, I saw it."

"Did you sign?"

"Was I supposed to?"

Effie his arm hard. Haymitch chuckled. "Calm down. I signed. I signed." He took her hand – she squeezed it hard. A contraction. "Doctor said we might have to wait a while for number two."

"Number three," Effie corrected.

"Never thought of it that way."

"We signed the – oh! – we signed the papers. Shit …"

"Okay?"

Effie nodded. "It's gone … the doctor's right … I don't think this one is in a hurry."

"So what do you think?" Haymitch asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Girl or boy?"

Effie shook her head. "Doesn't matter, does it? We've got one of each now. Whatever we're having … it's just a bonus."

"True. God, you should've seen that kid smile today. Smiling for the first time since … well … you know."

"Good," Effie said. "He needs to smile. Even if it's just a moment. You need to send those papers to Plutarch."

"Yeah. I wanna have a talk with him, too."

"He's not going to tell you any more about Grenning, Haymitch."

"It can't hurt to ask. Nicely."

"You asking nicely?" Effie shook her head with a smile – a pained one, though, because she could feel another contraction building. "That'll be the day."


	64. Bonus (2)

_**Hey everyone! This is my last post until after Christmas! Also - with this post - I'm going to start accepting any one-shot ideas you may have that fit in the time span of 'Geese ...' so, if you have one, leave it in the comments, PM me, or put it to me on Tumblr! Happy Holidays and thanks for reading and enjoying! Lots of Love!**_

* * *

It had been almost twenty-four hours. Effie was worn out and getting sick – all of which was normal, including her blaming Haymitch. Haymitch himself was tired, of course, but let her shout at him. It was still endearing. When the medication kicked in, Effie did have a small feeling of relaxation, but she felt even sicker.

"Maybe we should talk about this later," Peeta suggested.

Effie shook her head. "No – no now. I want to be distracted." She took the cloth Haymitch handed her. "Please."

"How are Rosie and Linus?" Haymitch asked.

"Both slept through the night. Annie took Linus to go with Finn to some playground and Katniss stayed with Rosie. She had those cards Effie made and thought –"

"Those things still exist?" Haymitch asked with a laughed. Effie smacked his chest. "What? I thought Rosie had destroyed them. Didn't know the kids had 'em!"

"Shut up, shut up!"

Haymitch raised his hands and backed off.

"The rooms," Effie started. "Haymitch, are you listening?"

"Now you want me to –"

"Shut up!"

"All right! I'm listening! The rooms!" Haymitch wasn't shouting back, of course, he was only playfully teasing her – knowing her temper wasn't serious. "Let's just put the baby in with Rosie after a few months. Linus can have the room we cleared out." He looked a Peeta. "Paint … I don't know. Geese on the wall or somethin'. He likes those things."

"The only one that does – oh!"

"You're such a liar, Eff."

Effie smacked him again causing Haymitch to only laugh harder.

When the doctor came in, it was assumed the baby would be arriving in the next hour or so. Effie was relieved to hear she could start pushing soon – no matter how much pain she was in.

"I'll call Katniss to have her bring Rosie," said Peeta, happy to have a reason to leave the room.

"Haymitch?"

"Hm?"

"We need to talk about names," Effie said.

"Thought we decided?"

Effie scrunched her face and grabbed Haymitch's hand. "I have to push – I have to –"

"Hold on, let me get the doctor –"

"Don't you dare let my hand go!"

"But –"

Thankfully, the doctor came in to check on Effie's progress and agreed she ought to start pushing. The other medics were called as well as the local healer, as was the norm now.

"The name," Effie repeated, even though she was pushing. "Haymitch, the name!"

"But I don't know …" Effie's head fell back on the pillow. "I don't know …"

"Sweetheart – sweetheart, we don't have to decide right now. Just concentrate -"

"Shut up, shut up!"

"Okay!"

"I can see a head," the doctor said. "Let's have another good push, Mrs. Abernathy."

It took two more pushes and finally the room filled with the sounds of a baby crying. Effie didn't know what to expect. When Rosie was born, she saw her for all of a moment before she was taken away. But now …

The baby was held up carefully by the healer. "Looks like you had a baby girl hiding from the camera!"

"A girl?" Effie was trying to catch her breath between exhaustion and tears.

Haymitch was able to cut the umbilical cord and the new baby girl was placed on Effie's stomach. Effie was able to touch her little hands, her little feet – ten fingers, ten toes. She looked so healthy and cried as loud as Haymitch snored.

"Joey," Effie said. She looked up and smiled at Haymitch. "She's Joey."

* * *

Annie had made it to the hospital with Finn and Linus around the same time Katniss arrived with Rosie in her arms. Peeta was waiting for them near Rosie's room – all heard the baby crying.

Haymitch came out a few minutes later looking as proud as ever. "Another girl," he said with a wide grin. "We've – uh – named her Joey. She's healthy. Cryin' – well, you can hear that. Eff's doin' just great and …" he seemed at a loss for words.

Katniss stepped forward and passed Rosie into his arms. "Go back," she said. "We'll wait to see her. Congratulations, Haymitch. And tell Effie the same."

Haymitch nodded – finally unable to find a way to express … anything. He looked over Rosie – still unable to believe she was healthy and growing and his. Unable to believe that the sound of that baby crying was also his.

He went to head back to the room but stopped and turned to Linus. He held out his free hand. "Come on – you, too, kid. Need the whole family."


End file.
